Addict
by BigE2955
Summary: Things settled down in the Elemental Nations after the end of the war. But, that doesn't mean everything is normal. In fact, for Uzumaki Naruto it was the opposite - there was one unalienable fact about the blonde hero that would change his life forever: he was a sex addict. And that one thing would change his life forever. Naruto/Harem, many many lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**This is an idea that I've been kicking around for quite a while now. I've been revising it, scrapping parts of it, revisiting some old ideas I had for it and implementing new ones… all sorts of stuff. It's all been in the works for a few months, but now I think it's time I put pen to paper and get this party started.**

 **First and foremost: I'm willing and able to add just about any girl to the story. Who and when they get included is up to how I want the story to evolve… your guys's feedback is important here. A lot of times a story's direction will be steered by what the readers what, so I'd recommend you keep that in mind when you decide whether you want to leave feedback or not.**

 **Another thing I'd like to mention is the issue of questions, and I want to be clear with this: I will be happy to answer any questions I receive, however, I advise you to** _ **join my discord**_ **if you want to sit down and have a conversation with me and ask me multiple questions. There's a link to it at the end of the chapter.**

 **This story will include, but is not limited to: mind break, something that might resemble (voluntary) slavery, pregnancy, harems, some genderbending, a total lack of monogamy, some humor, and more importantly a lot of juicy smut.**

 **And with that we can get started. Buckle in, grab your popcorn and most importantly…**

… _**enjoy!**_

* * *

The sweltering heat of the desert was something Naruto was sure he would _never_ get used to.

He pressed a palm against his forehead, groaning as the sun's heat continued to beat mercilessly down on him. If he wasn't tanned already, Uzumaki Naruto was sure that he'd be looking positively _bronze_ by now had he been as pale as someone like… Hinata, or Sakura-chan.

Naruto was a rather good looking boy with his lightly tanned skin, though — bright blonde hair, the color of sunflowers; watery blue eyes that could be mistaken for sapphires in the darkness of a cave; and, on top of that, a rather tall and broad frame. He was certainly a man by now, a far cry from the boy that had become a shinobi at the fresh age of twelve.

Naruto groaned. For a brief moment he fumbled helplessly, hand searching for the drink of cool soda that was on top of the table in front of him; his slippery, sweaty fingers hardly able to grip the cup. Once he did manage to secure a grip however, he pressed the glass against his lips and drank greedily, relishing in the sweet taste that clung to his mouth even once he'd put the drink down.

A slight laugh was elicited from the person sitting opposite him.

"Feeling a little hot under the collar?" Temari said teasing, a smirk curling her lips as she sipped at her mug of tea.

"That's an understatement," Naruto grumbled. "For God's sake, how the hell does your village deal with this _all year long_?" His tone was exasperated, blonde spikes of hair falling in his eyes.

Temari laughed a little more. "It's not like you, you know, chose to visit _Sunagakure_ in _July_ ," she said, that teasing tone growing a tad stronger. She shifted how she sat a little, crossing her legs.

He opened his mouth to say something — then closed it. Then opened it again. "Ugh," Naruto groaned, picking up his glass of soda and taking another long sip of it. "Next time I come to visit Gaara, it's gonna be in December; or January. Stupid summer months…"

A sly smile curled her lips.

They were seated just outside a cafe, at a comfortable circular table — the kind with an umbrella to shroud the people underneath it. The heat was so extreme that the umbrella only provided a tiny bit of shade, but Temari felt quite comfortable under it; actually, nearly everyone around seemed relatively content despite the temperature. Only Naruto — unused to the climate — was sweating so profusely.

"It's probably about time we return to the tour," Temari said, taking one last sip from her glass of tea before setting the empty mug back down. "We don't have any time to waste."

"Yeah, sure," Naruto mumbled. "Just let me finish my drink."

"Fine with me," she told him.

He grabbed his cup and downed the rest of it in one go — setting it back down on the table with a refreshing gasp. "We already paid, right?" Naruto asked.

"Mhm."

"So we can just go?"

"Yup."

"Alright," Naruto said, standing up. He grimaced as he stepped from underneath the umbrella's shade. "Let's go, then."

Temari stood up as well, brushing off the front of her kimono. Naruto stared at her for a moment… swept away by her looks. The desert beauty _was_ the kind of woman that could take someone's breath away...curves in all the right places, sandy blonde hair, a tight black kimono draped across her body that accentuated her breasts and her wide hips… and her delightful rump. And the best part of that last one is that Naruto was spending quite a lot of time staying directly behind her as he followed her around the village, Temari taking him to sightsee the various landmarks.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Temari said. Naruto shook his head, ears turning pink - but then again, as he looked Temari dead in the eyes… were… were her cheeks a little red? The corner of her lip quirked upward, as if she knew exactly what he had been looking at.

"Sorry," he muttered, averting his gaze.

Temari laughed.

As she turned and began to walk, Naruto couldn't help but notice that extra sway to her hips — one that hadn't been there before.

He followed after her.

* * *

"You know, I can't help but find it funny," Temari said.

"Find what funny?"

It was evening now — not quite dark, since it was summer and the sun stayed in the sky far longer than it would otherwise. The streets were emptying of married couples and single mothers, the former crowd being replaced with the youth and young adults that populated the village at night.

Temari turned toward him, that same smirk on her lip.

"The fact that you've been staring at my ass all day and haven't even _tried_ to hide it. Most guys… well, they would have at least made an attempt at being subtle."

Naruto's ears turned pink once more — but… he'd been caught redhanded; and he had never been the type to try and lie his way out of a situation.

"It is a nice ass," Naruto mumbled, a feeble attempt to lighten the mood.

"Thanks. I made it myself," Temari jested. Naruto laughed — both of them leaned back in their chairs, sighing. Over the course of the day they'd worked themselves around in a big circle… they had ended up at the same cafe that they'd visited earlier; the only difference was that they were at a different table.

"I'm surprised," Naruto admitted, after a moment of comfortable silence. "Most women… well… they would have gotten pretty pissed at me if they knew I was looking at them all day." His mind drifted to a certain pink haired kunoichi — who meant well, but whose distaste for perverts didn't mesh well with Naruto at all. To be fair, she had cooled a little bit in recent times… all the stress from the threat the Akatsuki posed hadn't helped anyone.

"Well, I can't speak for other women. But me? I'm flattered. The only guys I talk to on a regular basis are my brothers, and that idiot Shikamaru when I visit Konoha." Naruto couldn't help but notice the fond smile she wore when she'd said Shikamaru's name. "Most of the other men here… well, you know how intimidating Gaara can be."

Temari laughed, and Naruto chuckled nervously — he loved Gaara and knew that the Kazekage was a different man now… but the memory of Rock Lee having his leg and arm near pulverized was a less than fond memory for the blonde.

"Anyway, having a bunch of mother hens swirling around the nest doesn't help my social life in the least. Getting a compliment from a man — even if it's a non verbal one — feels pretty damn good."

"Makes sense, I guess," Naruto said. "And don't worry. Your ass is nice enough that even if I had Gaara breathing down my neck I'd probably still sneak a look."

She smirked. "I'll have to keep that in mind," Temari said.

A pause.

Temari swirled her finger in the cup of tea she'd ordered, waiting for the sugar she had added to properly dissolve.

"You know…" Temari murmured. "It has been a while."

"Since what?"

"Since I had a nice lay."

Naruto's mouth went dry… was she…? "What are you saying?" he asked.

"Last time was when I was in Konoha, with that idiot Shikamaru," Temari murmured. "He's got some technique but the laziness isn't endearing when you're trying to cum before he falls asleep." She laughed slightly, a smile spreading her cheeks.

"You slept with Shikamaru?" Naruto said, eyes widened. "What- are, are you guys like an item or something?"

"An item?" Temari said, smirking. "Just because you have sex with someone doesn't mean you're in a committed relationship, Naruto. Shikamaru's a nice guy, but… he's a bit of a handful." She sighed. "And besides, I doubt he'd ever want to be in an actual relationship regardless."

"Oh." That lessened the feeling of guilt on Naruto's chest — for a moment there, he thought he'd been leering at his friend's girlfriend. "What are you suggesting then?"

She sighed. "Well," Temari murmured, leaning forward slightly. "How about we extend the tour a little?"

"What more can you show me here? I thought we pretty much covered everything," Naruto said, eyebrows scrunching with blatant confusion.

"I'm saying we should extend the tour to my apartment," Temari murmured, leaning even closer to Naruto, a sultry smile on her lips. "More specifically to my bed; I think I could give you a _proper_ welcome to Sunagakure. God knows I need a good tumble and I've heard of your stamina…"

She looked at him expectantly, cheeks a tad red, but her eyes sparkling and crackling with anticipation. Naruto had known his answer _yesterday_ — it was damn obvious to the blonde what he would say.

"Well, sure!" Naruto said. "I'd love to. You're beautiful, Temari — how could I say no?"

She grinned. "Keep saying that and your night is going to be _very_ enjoyable," Temari said. The blonde took a swig of her tea — making quite the show of leaning back in her chair; Naruto wasn't daft enough to think she was jutting out her chest like that on accident, either.

He could only lick his lips as he stared at those delicious breasts pressed up against her black kimono.

"Finish your drink," she murmured. "Gaara should be done by now; you can talk to him for as long as you like… but afterward, I'll show you where you'll be staying tonight. Understand what I mean?"

"I think so," Naruto whispered. "And I'm looking forward to it."

Temari flashed him a wink, before taking another sip of her tea.

Naruto couldn't help but notice the thumping of his heart in his ears as they allowed an otherwise comfortable silence to build between them.

* * *

Gaara was an interesting guy. He didn't talk much; he was quiet, withdrawn, serious… but he and Naruto could really get along. They sat in the Kazekage's office for what felt like hours, just talking. About their villages, about how Naruto's stay in Sunagakure so far had been, about how the world had adjusted since the close of the Fourth Shinobi War.

It was nice.

"I'm afraid I have more work to attend to," Gaara murmured, leaning back slightly. "Temari will show you where you'll be staying here in Sunagakure — I've ensured that you've received the best accomodations possible."

"You wouldn't have to go _that_ far, Gaara," Naruto said, grinning as he stood up from his chair. "You could shove me under a cardboard box and I'd love it here."

Gaara's lip didn't even twitch. "I refuse to allow nothing but the best for you, Naruto," he said, tone solemn.

Naruto's grin morphed into a bright smile. "Thank you," he murmured. "Hope you have fun with your work."

"Of course. I will see you tomorrow."

Gaara returned to his papers, picking up a pen and returning straight to work. Naruto gave him a fond smile. Turning around, the blonde wordlessly made his way out of the office, opening up the door and stepping into the hall outside.

On a nearby bench Temari sat; her legs were crossed and Naruto just couldn't stop himself from gazing at those _amazing_ legs — they seemed endless, and he could just catch a glimpse of her mouthwateringly beautiful thighs.

"It's about time you two finished," she said, smirking.

"You were out here the whole time?" Naruto asked.

"I went to go get some things done for a bit," Temari murmured. "I got back about ten minutes ago, actually. Still — I've been waiting for quite a while. Are you ready?"

"For you? Damn right I am."

Naruto grinned from ear to ear; his mind was already racing with the sinful things he wanted to do to her. The fact that she was Gaara's sister… well, there was a tiny bit of guilt in his gut, but the Suna blonde's sheer sexiness canceled that out quite significantly.

Another woman might have lead him by the hand, but Temari didn't even reach for him. She simply turned and began to walk — _knowing_ that he would follow. And knowing that he would stare at her backside the entire way, her hips swaying from side to side, her rump looking so juicy pressed up against the back of her kimono. Naruto could only bathe in anticipation for what was to come.

Temari's apartment wasn't too far, just a few blocks at most. They were there in the blink of an eye, taking a back entrance into the apartment complex and slipping silently up the stair wells so the receptionist wouldn't notice the hero of the Elemental Nations checking into a woman's room.

She seemed to take an eternity to unlock the door — the soft _click_ of the lock being opened was like heaven to his ears. She threw open the door…

… and _now_ , she lead him by the hand — or more accurately, yanked him into her apartment. The door was shut behind her and then she was upon him, pressing her lips against his and running her hands all along his body. Naruto couldn't bring himself to resist; he could have attempted to turn the tide but instead he allowed himself to be swept up by this luscious blonde.

But that relative submissiveness only lasted for a moment.

"Damn," Temari breathed, cupping his cheek in one hand and just _staring_ at him — her teal eyes looked… enamored. "You know, up close, you're like ten times more attractive," she whispered.

"Looks like we'll have to get closer then," Naruto murmured. Taking his first forward action, he tipped his head forward and kissed her — now that her initial burst of dominance had passed, he began to gently twist the knob. He placed his hands on the firm rump he'd been staring at all day long, grasping her firm cheeks and _squeezing_ , Naruto letting out a groan at how damned plump and juicy her ass was.

With ease he hefted her up, pulling her taut against his chest as he deepened the heated kiss they shared. Her legs hung limp on either side of him, his fingers still tightly gripping her ass — Temari groaned, able to feel his hardness, his heat, his mighty erection that strained and twitched… easily felt even through several layers of thick cloth.

She endeavored to not be idle, and as he continued to devour her mouth she elected to do _something_. That something ended up being the removal of his shirt — the Suna blonde gingerly unzipping the front, before easing it off of his shoulders and flinging it to the side without a care in the world. She reached her hands down, undoing the sash of her kimono but not quite slipping out of it yet.

Temari chuckled. "Eager, aren't you?" He transitioned his lips to the tanned skin of her neck, the blonde skillfully suckling and licking and nibbling at her in that perfect way; she angled her head backward, so he had more skin to work his magic on.

"Where's your bedroom?" Naruto breathed — he was so damned hard that there was only one thing on his mind.

"Second door on the left."

He carried her in there without question, tossing her onto the bed. Before she could move he was upon her, helping her to shed her kimono with his fingers — opening it up to reveal the bounty of her curvaceous body. He moaned as her wonderful bust came into sight… Naruto proceeded to straddle her, inhaling her delicious scent; he grasped her breasts in his hands, still nibbling and licking her neck. She was already moaning beneath him.

Naruto pulled the kimono out from under her, before tossing it to the side. His mesh undershirt came off; then his pants; then his boxers. Temari was in bliss… she didn't even notice he was nude until he had repositioned himself in between her legs, and by then it was too late to get a good look at what he was working with, as he'd already gone back to working over her body.

Her breasts were well taken care of: nipples tweaked and licked, her tits squeezed and groped — they were especially sensitive and it was as if he subconsciously knew that.

The Uzumaki eagerly spread her legs, and she grimaced as cool air brushed against her sopping wet folds; she was aroused… _so_ aroused. Just the kissing and light foreplay had brought her to the point where she was _yearning_ for cock — his tongue and hands were just so delightfully good. She couldn't help it.

He pressed something up against her entrance… and she _gasped_.

Temari looked down.

What she saw was-

"Oh fuck," she whispered.

He kept pushing and pushing, but his cock was just so _big_. Huge to the point where it seemed impossible to take, yet he was more than adamant about trying. He kept pushing and pushing, spreading her pussy lips open with two fingers and continuing to ground his hips forward.

It took a little bit… but eventually, he managed to pop the head of his enormous cock into her.

She let out a **moan** _ **.**_ The kind of moan which seemed exaggerated beyond belief… yet was very much warranted considering the pleasure coursing through her body. It felt as if electricity had shot through her veins — she was _alive_ , she was free, she was so full. He was so enormous; almost on the edge of being too big for her. But he had managed to get the tip inside of her, and nothing would stop him from helpfully encouraging the rest of his shaft to penetrate into her hot depths.

"Fuck!" Temari groaned, throwing her head back.

"Am I big?" Naruto asked.

"Ye- yeah you kind of fucking are," she growled.

He grinned. "You have no idea how much I love hearing that," Naruto admitted, pumping his hips forward at a relentless pace — he was only easing a tiny bit of cock into her over a relatively long period, but it was _enough_. She was grimacing and biting her lip, the sensation of stretching so quaint; she already felt packed full to the brim with man meat, yet there was still so much _more_ to go. All those inches… how could a woman take every last one? It seemed ludicrous to even suggest the possibility.

But he continued to push that glorious erection into her regardless; no matter how hard he had to thrust, no matter how much she had to stretch to take it… he _made_ her take it. With Uzumaki force and a bit of elbow grease, Naruto managed to get one quarter of his cock into her before long — which, if you asked her, was enough cock to last for a lifetime.

"Jeez," Naruto muttered. "You are _really_ tight, Temari."

"T-thanks." And there was no sly joke this time, as she had made when he complimented her ass. She was too far in bliss to make jokes — that and the quaint feeling of stretching was leaving her mind completely preoccupied.

He gave her a reprieve; the slightest of breaks that she could use to recuperate. But after only a moment of rest, Naruto continued his assault — he drew out of her unfathomably wet pussy, groaning as the smell of her arousal only made him harder. Then, he thrust back into her. The blonde stud granted leniency in a way: he only thrust back and forth into already conquered, already stretched out territory… she took no more than a fourth of his cock, the maximum she'd already taken, for the duration of that phase. But it was…

Fuck.

She was out of her league, Temari realized. That much was obvious — with a guy like Naruto, so sweet and chubby cheeked… she had expected someone with more bark than bite. Plenty of stamina, but not enough technique or finesse to make up for her.

Well, she had been proven wrong. What had to be the biggest cock in the world was now moving its way in and out of her… and accompanied by that was the kind of skill that any of her previous sexual partners would have dreamed to have a quarter of. For all intent and purposes, Temari had been at Naruto's mercy — it was likely only his desire to not forever destroy her pussy that kept her afloat. That, and the rust that had to be knocked off his considerable sexual skills… because it had been a damn while and he still didn't remember all of his techniques.

"God," Temari whispered. "Just stop. Just- just for a moment. Give me a second."

To his credit, Naruto stopped. Not that he wasn't grinding his hips against her in that delicious way, enormous cock twitching slightly inside of her in a way that made her entire body _jolt_ like a thousand volts had coursed through her all at once.

She panted, red faced and barely hanging on. Her walls were clenched so tight around his member; her juices continually leaked out from around his shaft, filling the entire room with her scent.

"Are you on birth control?" Naruto hesitated to ask.

"Yeah…" she muttered, an arm pressed against her forehead as her breathing slowly returned to normal. "I- I've got to ask you something," Temari said. "How the hell did you get so good?"

"At what?"

"What do you think? Sex, Naruto, _sex_. What we're doing right now."

Naruto chuckled. "You think I'm good?" he asked.

She glowered at him; "What do you think?" she mumbled darkly.

The Uzumaki grinned cheekily at her. "Well, you know, my old teacher was a bit of a pervert; he'd always had an open view of sex and that kind of stuff. When I was on my training trip with him, he'd dump me in a brothel when he went to a bar. Gave me a handful of money and told me to pick a girl and spend the night with her."

"Really?" she said.

Naruto nodded. "And this was over the course of _years_. I- I had to have slept with at least a hundred girls before I came back to Konoha. Picked up a few tricks along the way, quite a few of which I'm sure you're enjoying now."

Temari groaned. "If you ever see any of those girls again," the Suna blonde murmured, wiggling her hips from side to side slightly and _moaning_ at the feeling of his cock scraping against her walls. "Be sure to tell them I said thanks."

"Will do," Naruto said. "You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

He began to thrust once more, and it quickly became evident that she was _not_ ready. Not at all; mostly because he went past his previous limit of 'one-fourth' of his cock and began to slide even more into her. She'd thought she had been full before… it was nothing compared to then and there. It was like the feeling one would get after half a dozen plates at the buffett — of being so full that any more would leave someone whimpering. But unlike that scenario, Naruto just continued to push more cock into her depths and she continued to take it, whether her body (and mind) were equipped to deal with it or not.

"I'm not too far now," Naruto mumbled. "How do you want it?"

"Want- want what?" She'd been so focused on the strain of taking his cock that she'd seemed to lose track of almost everything else.

"Me to cum. Where do you want me to cum?" he asked, hot breath cascading against her ear — he was still _thrusting_ into her. Maybe he didn't realize it, but when he continued to pump that delicious cock in and out of her greedy pussy, she seemed to lose all track of herself.

In fact, she lost track to the point where she forgot that _nobody_ had came inside of her yet — not Shikamaru, not any sexual partner she'd had. Temari had saved that one right for the man she felt was _worthy_.

… and she couldn't even get her lips to form any words. She wasn't sure whether she wanted him to cum inside of her or not — her body screamed yes, her mind screamed _fuck yes_ , but there was the tiniest part of her that realized she'd barely talked to Naruto before that day. Regardless, her eyes rolled back in her head; she moaned and groaned, fingernails clawing at his back as he continued to thrust, and he was left without an answer.

"I guess you're leaving it up to me," Naruto said. "Inside it is, then."

"Wait-"

A overly hard thrust stole the breath from her lungs — she gasped and wheezed as if she had taken a hit to the solar plexus, but in reality, all that had happened was a _fucking thick cock_ had hit her G-spot and made her see white.

Naruto grabbed one of her breasts in a hand, groping and squeezing it, twisting her rosy nipple between two fingers. With her other breast, he leaned down… taking it into his mouth, Temari moaning when he did so; his tongue licked and batted at her nipple. Her sensitive bust being so well attended to made her almost quiver with ecstasy.

"Woah. Look at that," he murmured, directing his gaze downward. Something that Temari had was a _very_ prominent clit — it was red and engorged, and as he ran his thumb over it she began to shiver. "You like that?" Naruto asked, pressing a finger against it; she gasped, eyes closed and her hands only clutching tighter to his torso. "Good."

He sped up his thrusts slightly, still working over her breasts, still nudging and teasing her clit. It was a cornucopia of pleasure — and quite honestly, Temari simply didn't stand a chance. She was putty in his hands… and it wasn't long before the dyke broke and the water overflowed, so to speak.

Or, in other words, she _came_.

Her inner walls clenched ever tighter; Naruto let out a grunt.

Now, there was something important to realize. Uzumaki stamina didn't mean he lasted longer, though he still lasted a good deal longer than any ordinary man would, surprising considering he was faced with a woman as sexy as Temari. What Uzumaki stamina meant is that he could recover _very_ fast, and keep going past the point where anybody else would be flaccid.

He wanted to last longer; he really did. But she was so _tight_ , and _wet_ , and _hot_ — he couldn't help himself. He'd only managed to get about a third of his cock into her, but he drove every inch that he could inside of her and… came.

Temari would never recall the next five minutes.

It was no joke, no exaggeration — her vision turned stark white for five minutes; all she felt was rippling pleasure that flowed through every pore of her body; she heard loud moans, almost screams in volume, and it only took her a moment to realize that those were sounds that _she_ was making. Thank God the walls in her apartment were especially thick.

When she finally came to, the white fading from her vision and Naruto's grinning face appearing in its place, all Temari felt was _warmth_.

In her womb; throughout her entire body. She just felt… warm. And full. Why was it that every time she thought she was as full as one could be, he would surpass that feeling with something even more delightful? Only, 'full' seemed to understate what she felt. Something like 'bursting at the seams' seemed more accurate… it felt as if fully one-fourth of the liquid in her body was now his hot, gooey, thick, _hot_ cum.

"Oh, you're awake. I thought for a second I might have-" Naruto paused for a moment, shaking his head. "Oh well."

She felt him _twitch_ inside of her.

"You're- you're getting hard again…?" Temari whispered, voice hoarse, teal eyes half-lidded and hardly able to remain open.

"I can't help myself," Naruto whispered, tipping his head down and running his tongue against one of her delightfully plump breasts. "I just can't help myself."

Temari whimpered as he began to move in and out of her once again.

What followed had to be some kind of pleasurable torture… Temari's sore, battered pussy was _forced_ to take his cock again, it was _forced_ to stretch, and she was _forced_ to feel the ecstasy that he could so easily provide. It was the same position; he shoved no more of his cock into her unexplored depths, only thrusting into territory he'd conquered before he had came the first time around. But even then, Temari couldn't withstand it. For a while, everything was little more than a blur of pleasure and slight pain as her sore folds stretched to accommodate his rapid thrusts.

He lasted a few minutes shorter than he had the first time, because just like then, Naruto wasn't infallible. Temari was too tight, too wet, too hot — even with her more or less _lying_ there, moaning and taking his cock without any sort of response aside from her hips gently bucking back against him, Naruto was more than ready to cum for a second time.

For Temari, there was a God — after all, it was either Him or a simple impulse that caused Naruto to pull out of her just before he came for a second time.

Regardless of why he pulled out, he did. And he ended up firing an equally massive load across her belly — her belly button was filled with gooey cum, her midriff was coated entirely, and the strands of jizz shot far enough up that some of his jizz even stained the underside of her breasts. She just laid there, idle, unable to do anything but groan.

"Whew!" Naruto rubbed his forehead, finally, blissfully, easing that massive cock out of her. He was sweaty and flushed, but he wasn't panting — he pushed himself off the bed with a grin, and Temari couldn't help but look down and notice that he was half-hard already just from eyeballing her nude body. "I think I'll go take a shower. Which way is the bathroom?" he asked.

"First- first door on your right," Temari murmured.

"Awesome." He went and bound out of the room without another word.

Temari tried to move — but she couldn't. Her legs ached; her pussy felt as if had a train had been run on it… sort of. It didn't hurt… it just felt _strange_. She looked down and visibly watched as her folds had to return to their original tightness after the invasion of Naruto's beyond enormous length. Cum drooled freely out of her now, leaking down her thighs; the jizz on her belly didn't help her terrible state either. She could _smell_ it, and it was such an overwhelmingly manly scent that she couldn't make heads or tails of whether she wanted to lap it all up or allow it to remain, so the blonde could continue to inhale the smell of his essence.

"Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck…" She wasn't one to swear like a sailor in most circumstances, but the situation certainly called for it.

This was supposed to be a fling; a one night stand. She was supposed to have sent Naruto on his way the very next morning.

But, right then and there, Temari _knew_ that she would drag Naruto back into her bed the next morning if she had to.

She wasn't broken yet; she was still perfectly rational. She _could_ say no to him if she wanted to, but the thing was, she didn't. There was still a ways to go before Naruto became an addiction… but at this rate, that day was coming fast.

Naruto showered. By the time he was done, Temari had regained control of her legs… mostly. She went and took a shower of her own — by the time she came back, he had fallen asleep in her living room, snoozing soundly on her couch.

A small part of her was pissed that he hadn't gone to sleep in her bed, but she wasn't about to wake him up over it.

Temari limped into her room, and closed the door behind her.

The next day would be an interesting one, that was for sure.

* * *

 **Thank you very much for reading this chapter, and I hope that you enjoyed it.**

 **If you'd like to contact me, you can do so through FanFiction, email, or via discord. Discord invite code:** **4qdeJcx**

 **I'd really,** _ **really**_ **appreciate if you left me a review as well — feedback is amazing. It takes less than five minutes for you to leave a review, but it makes all the difference in deciding how fast the next chapter comes out. Inspiration is one of the most important things for a writer!**

 **One last thing: I do intend to start an update schedule. I'll try to update every Wednesday and (sometimes) on Saturday as well if I have a good streak of writing. So stay tuned on Wednesdays! :D. And to clarify, I mean at least one of my stories every Wednesday, not this one in particular.**

 **Thanks for reading this chapter, everyone. Stay tuned for next time, and as always, have an awesome day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the (relative) delay on this chapter. I hit a stone wall of writer's block for a while, and I couldn't push out the rest of this chapter as fast as I wanted to. My apologies, but... it's here now, and I know y'all are going to enjoy. Don't forget to leave a review and give me some feedback!**

* * *

Temari stared up at the ceiling of her bedroom, an unreadable look in those beautiful teal eyes of hers.

Never had she ever let a boy stay in her apartment before, even if he was snoozing on her couch rather than in bed with her. Well — there _was_ that time Kankuro had gotten blackout drunk and she'd had to lay him out on the bed and she had to sleep on the couch in her own damn apartment… but… that was her brother. He didn't count.

She inhaled, then exhaled; inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. God damn — she might have been day dreaming, but the sandy haired blonde could almost still feel that piping hot cum stuffed inside of her. That was a feeling she wasn't about to forget any time soon.

It was early, but the sun was already well along its way across the sky. She heard the rudimentary air conditioner in her home kick on; it was an older model, barely chugging along, but it worked. Kept her house cool when the sun's blazing heat was at its worst, because even she could admit that only someone as hardy as Gaara could withstand the summer's heat twenty-four seven.

God, she was sore. Even lying down she could feel that gentle ache in her legs, in her snatch… it wasn't the kind of soreness that would incapacitate a woman, but rather the kind that would leave her limping like a war veteran if she didn't disguise her altered gait somehow.

Temari swung her legs over the bed, placing them down on the floor; the movement made her actually _wince_ , a hiss spilling from her lips as she put the slightest bit of weight on her legs.

"Big cocked bastard," Temari muttered, though she couldn't help the slight smile that graced her lips as she pushed herself onto her feet. She stumbled — but a kunoichi never lost her balance, and she was never in danger of falling.

She had gone to sleep naked, and though Naruto had already seen everything she'd had to offer, Temari couldn't help that twinge of privacy that encouraged her to pull out a bathrobe. It was a gentle teal color, the same as her eyes, and rather form fitting. As she pulled it on and wound the sash around her body, she couldn't help but notice how well it fit her curves — and a tiny part of her pondered as to whether the boy sleeping on her sofa would enjoy seeing her in it.

Temari yawned, pulling open the door to her room and stepping out. The first thing she heard was the caw of a hawk, likely delivering a message or something of the sort. The second thing was a loud, near ear-splitting snore that caused her to recoil slightly.

' _Well, he's still asleep,'_ the blonde thought, a smirk tugging at her lips despite the twinges of pain she felt from her sore areas.

And naked. Because the first thing she saw as she walked into the living room was Naruto rolling over onto his side — she watched as his _massive_ cock, still flaccid, extended to the point where it quite literally hung over the side of the couch as he lay on his side.

"And it's still soft, too; what the actual _fuck_?" Temari grumbled.

She could tell this was going to get old quick — if she was going to get aroused every time she looked at or thought about his cock, the next few days before he went back to his village were going to be tough ones, indeed.

The sandy blonde let out a drab sigh. Naruto seemed the type to sleep in; she figured that there was plenty of time to get her day started before her fellow blonde arose from his slumber.

Some breakfast would do her well.

Temari had never been a master chef, but as the only woman in a house of four (now three), she'd learned how to cook… somewhat. Enough to make breakfast at least.

Pots and pans clanged as she went about the kitchen — in the end, Temari elected whipped together something simple. Some rice and some left-over fish she'd had tucked away in her refrigerator.

Predictably, the smell of food roused Naruto from his sleep. He was no Akimichi, but considering about a third of Ichiraku's early morning sales were courtesy of him… well, suffice to say he got rather hungry when he woke up.

He yawned; he stretched his arms and eased himself off of the couch, a grin on his face. He felt all loose and relaxed, as if a load of stress had been yanked off his shoulders — the blonde felt at least ten pounds lighter and a lot happier. Even happier than usual.

"Mornin'!" Naruto chirped, stepping into the kitchen. Temari looked around — then looked down — then turned back to the oven with her cheeks tinted pink. God damn… how was he not walking bow legged with that thing hanging between his legs?

"Good morning," she said stiffly, unconsciously pulling her robe tighter around her… well aware that it would only frame her curves better.

"Damn, that smells good," he murmured. "What are ya cooking?"

"Breakfast for the two of us." Temari sighed. "How- how did you sleep?"

"I slept like a baby," Naruto said. "You?"

"I slept alright."

"Your legs feeling alright?" he asked.

"Of course. Why?"

Naruto chuckled under his breath, leaning against the counter. "Well, I'd actually be really surprised if you weren't the least bit sore," the Uzumaki murmured. "Didn't I tell you I fucked a hundred women? They were experienced ones, too — it's not like prostitutes can be anything _but_ experienced," he said, chuckling again. "But, I can say for a fact that each of them was sore after we were both finished; and that didn't really matter whether I was soft or rough, whether they rode me or I fucked them from behind… whether it was anal, with their mouth, whatever. They were _always_ sore."

"Always?"

He grinned. "I never stayed with any one woman for more than a day," Naruto said. "So, who knows? It could be something that a girl just has to get used to." He came up behind her, looping a hand around her waist and pulling her close — Temari shuddered as she felt his length press against her back. It was so _big_ ; even soft, even through her robe, she could feel. The size of it. The thickness. The- the _everything_ about it.

"I need to finish cooking," she whispered.

"Oh, I'm sure you can multitask. I won't fuck you here and now — I just want to… warm you up, for when we're both finished eating." He cackled like the deviant he was, a hand worming underneath her robe to rub one of those juicy thighs he'd adore sinking his teeth into.

"Ungh." Her reply to what he had said caught up in her throat, especially as he undid her robe — he didn't pull it off of her quite yet, but it allowed him to slip a hand into the depths of it, caressing one of her bountiful breasts. "You're-"

"Just focus on the cooking," Naruto purred into her ear. His fingers crept up her thigh — his other hand was busy working over her teat, one of those delightfully rosy nipples between gently twisted and pinched between his thumb and pointer finger.

Temari tried to move her hands, but they just kept shaking — something akin to a gasp escaped her when his hand finally reached the little nub in between her legs. She whimpered; both from pain and from pleasure, as her soreness was not something to be underestimated.

Naruto grinned, leaning forward and gingerly sinking his teeth into that wondrous tanned skin of hers. A few hours later, Temari would find quite a number of hickies there — marks that he loved to leave on the women he routinely slept with. And she was no exception, even if she meant quite a bit more to the blonde (as Gaara's sister) than your everyday average whore.

"Your body's real nice," he mumbled, his finger circling her glistening folds. "That's the thing — those girls that Jiraiya made me pick from were… boring after a while. They were all the same: all curves, no substance. Soft and cushiony; I had to be careful not to accidentally hurt them with the slightest of things. But kunoichi like you, Temari? Nah, there's nothing like that. Half-muscle, half-curves… able to stretch, to _bend_ , to do whatever while at the same time being… awesome in general."

Temari laughed, face flushed and her body seemingly on fire from the arousal she was facing. "That- that's pretty funny," she said.

"What is?"

"Those women's entire lives revolve around making their bodies as desirable as possible," Temari told him, bracing her hands against the counter, because even as she talked he was rubbing and groping and pleasuring her. "Surgery, diets, techniques, makeup, _everything_ is a way for them to look better. Yet — yet, _you_ , the guy with… with everything a woman wants and more, go after women like me who can't be bothered to do more in the morning than put up my hair and add a little eyeliner. That's what I find funny."

Now Naruto was laughing too. "That's all you do in the morning? I'm surprised." The hand clutched around her breast gave the warm flesh a good squeeze. "You're so damned sexy that I'd imagine you would have a ten hour routine to look this good."

"Flatterer," Temari said, scoffing yet grinning at the same time. "Now… now…"

She gulped.

" _Fuck_ me," the Suna blonde muttered, spreading her legs and bending over slightly, pressing her rump against his firm thighs. "Breakfast can wait."

Naruto… _smirked_.

"Nah," he said, pulling back and vacating the spot where he'd stood — now he stepped into the living room, tossing himself back onto the couch and putting his hands behind his head. "I'm kind of hungry, Temari. So, that kind of stuff will have to wait. Well… unless…"

"... unless what?" Temari muttered, glaring at him — she'd had to swallow quite a bit of pride to utter the words 'Fuck me' like that, and he'd just walked away? It wasn't even as if he was trying to be an asshole by doing so; he really _was_ just hungry.

"I mean, there's nothing quite like an early morning blowjob," Naruto hinted, pointing down at his crotch, half-hard member twitching slightly.

Temari frowned. "There is _no way in hell_ that I'm going to suck something as big as that," she stated flatly.

"Aw," Naruto mumbled. "Can't say I expected anything different. Whatever — just get breakfast done and after we're done eating I'm sure we can figure out something to do. I _know_ you're sore, so I doubt you'll be up for anything rough… or maybe even soft."

She grumbled something incoherent under her breath, pulling the robe back around her and re-doing the sash. _'Probably not,'_ she admitted to herself, getting back to work on breakfast.

Thankfully, it was almost done, and the 'small' distraction that Naruto had provided hadn't caused it to burn that much. It was certainly still edible — and Naruto was probably going to eat it either way, she reasoned.

"Come eat at the table," Temari told him only a few minutes later, two plates in her hands. She set one down, then the other, before dropping herself down in a chair and tucking into her food with chopsticks and a spoon.

"Awesome! It's been forever since someone cooked for me." Naruto grinned as he stepped into the kitchen, plopping down into a chair and yanking the plate she'd set out toward him — he dived right in, picking up the cut-up fish on the plate and chomping down on it.

"When's the last time someone cooked for you?" she asked, curiosity laced in her tone.

"Uh, it was Sakura-chan just after the war." He tapped a finger against his cheek. "Right after I lost my arm, before they gave me the replacement." Naruto lifted up his pure-white arm, the replacement for what he'd lost to the war's ravages. "Trying to make food with one arm is a _lot_ harder than you might think… I couldn't even get a cup of instant ramen made, and that's with two clones helping me." The blonde chuckled. "Sakura-chan lended me a hand until baa-chan fixed this arm up for me; her cooking kind of sucks but it was either that or starve, so…"

Temari smirked. "You told her that to her face?"

"I mean — do I _look_ disfigured to you?" Naruto said. "No way in hell I told Sakura-chan about her cooking to her face… I might be stronger than her by a long shot, but she can pack a hell of a punch."

"Fair; I'm no push-over and even I can admit Sakura would probably kick my ass," Temari said.

"Nothing wrong with that. Everybody can get their ass kicked by someone else — no matter how strong you think you are, someone out there's stronger, and that's fine."

"Wise words from the guy who can't cook his own food," Temari teased, a smile blossoming on her lips.

"Hey! I only had one arm!"

"Uh huh. And what _could_ you cook with two arms then?"

He grimaced. "Instant ramen?"

Temari chuckled and they both allowed the dining room to fall into a comfortable silence. There was only the sounds of eating, of chopsticks scraping against plates and of Naruto's relatively loud munching.

Soon, the two were done; Naruto swiped up Temari's empty plate along with his own, and dutifly set them down in the sink.

The Suna blonde leaned back in her chair. "Why don't you go ahead and wash them while you're at it?" she said, smirking.

"Uh…" Naruto not-so-subtly edged himself away from the sink.

"Jeez, don't be a- _ugh_ , _damn!_ "

She'd tried to stand up, putting weight on her feet once more… and in the time since she'd sat down, Temari had forgotten (mostly) about her soreness. But now, it all came rushing back, and she quite literally had to grip the edge of the table to stop herself from falling over.

"Shit! You okay?"

"I'm fine," Temari said, righting her stance after a moment. "It just caught me off guard, that's all."

"Go to the hospital," Naruto told her, standing beside Temari and hesitating to put a hand on her shoulder. "Get them to heal ya up; they won't ask any questions, that's not how they operate."

"My brother's the Kazekage…" Temari muttered darkly.

"So? That means you're the Kazekage's sister. You can find a doctor that'll keep their mouth zipped and who'll heal you up," Naruto said. "Otherwise, we won't be able to have any 'fun' tonight."

She didn't say anything — but Naruto made it clear. Unless she got the soreness taken care of, they wouldn't be able to have sex again that night… and like it or not, Temari _really_ wanted to fuck the Uzumaki once more. Her mind was made up: she would have to go to the hospital.

Temari gave him the slightest of nods.

"Awesome," Naruto said. "I'm gonna go ahead and go, once I find my clothes and whatnot. What time do you want me to come back over?"

"Why are you assuming I _want_ you to come back over?" Temari bit out — it was more a defensive reaction than anything.

He didn't look fazed; in fact, he was still grinning. "We both know how enjoyable the sex was for the _both_ of us," Naruto murmured. "And honestly? I'm not sure if I'd be able to help myself. You're just so damned sexy… fuck me, but it would take everything I have to _not_ come back here tonight and sleep with you again."

A slight blush appeared on her cheeks and she looked away. "Alright, fine, you can come over… around eight, let's say. I'll leave my spare key underneath the welcome mat."

"Sweet!" Naruto cheered. "Catch you later then, Temari," he said, stepping out of the kitchen and beginning the search for his clothes.

"See you."

* * *

She went to the hospital, having to use some creative maneuvers to hide her limp. And she certainly wasn't able to wear those tight kimonos she loved so much — no, sweat pants were how she was forced to meander her way to the hospital.

Being who she was, a doctor was quick to see her.

"What's the problem today, Temari-sama?" the doctor asked — a bright eyed, bright haired rather short man asked.

"I have some soreness in my… thighs. And, erm, inner areas."

"Ah, I see," the doctor said, wiggling his brows slightly. "I assume you want me to keep this information… confidential?" he asked her.

"That would be nice."

"Alright," he said. There wasn't anything complicated to the healing procedure — she set up a leg on the table, he ran those healing hands from her sole to her thigh, and by the time she'd put her leg down and propped the other one up the healed one felt like new. Medicinal chakra was truly a wonderful thing.

Temari's day was off to a somewhat decent start; Naruto on the other hand…

He didn't even knock — he simply pushed the door open, grinning from ear to ear, and meandered into the Kazekage's office. "Mornin', Gaara!" Naruto called, falling into the chair opposite his redheaded friend and kicking his feet up on the table.

Predictably, it looked as if Gaara hadn't even gone home for the night. His desk was remarkably clear, though — one of the perks of chronic insomnia was getting a lot done when other people were asleep. Unfortunately there weren't many perks other then that.

"Good morning, Naruto," Gaara said. "I trust you slept well at my sister's residence?"

If anything could make the blonde hero stop in his tracks, it was _that_ ; his cheeks turned red and he sputtered at Gaara, words unable to form on his lips.

Gaara… _chuckled_.

"I went by your apartment last night to see if you wanted to help me with a political problem," Gaara murmured. "And, quite obviously, you were not there. I recall Temari waiting outside my office for you yesterday evening; and, with that, I also remember that the two of you spent nearly all of yesterday together, and I'm sure the two of you… 'hit it off', as I think they say."

Naruto stared at Gaara. "So- so, you're not angry or something?" the blonde asked.

"Why would I be angry?"

"Well…" Naruto drifted off. Mostly because, no, Gaara wasn't your stereotypical 'overprotective, borderline-helicopter' sibling, and he wasn't sure what other reason he'd have for Gaara to be pissed.

"I know that the two of you had sexual intercourse, Naruto. It's a perfectly natural thing, even if I find myself… somewhat ambivalent to it." Gaara cleared his throat. "Perhaps if it was another man I'd be displeased, but with you? No. I know that you would only have Temari's best interests at heart if a sort of relationship sprung up, and if one doesn't… well, I am sure the two of you had an enjoyable time regardless."

Naruto smiled. "Don't worry," he said. "I have no intention of hurting Temari in any way shape or form."

Ignoring the fact that he had already sent her to the hospital… technically. It wasn't as if he had hit her or something — he was just _that_ well hung. It was a combination of his incredible thickness and incredible length that drove her to that incredible soreness after only taking a literal third of his cock.

Not that he, or Temari, would ever divulge _those_ particular details to Gaara.

"I never thought you would," Gaara said. "Now, about that question I had for you last night…"

Naruto scooted forward, put his elbows on the desk, and listened intently.

For the most part, both Naruto and Temari's days went just fine. Naruto spent most of it with Gaara, the redhead showing him a few nifty things about being a Kage that Kakashi hadn't shown him yet. Once Temari was done at the hospital, she ran a few errands and even went on a quick D-rank (delivering a letter to an outlying village about a mile away from Suna).

But, in the end, they ended up in the same place.

* * *

Temari got home at approximately five minutes after eight. Naruto wasn't there… _yet_ , but he was close. In fact, as she was twisting the key in the lock, he came around the corner — but he said nothing. He slinked up behind her; she threw open the door.

Then, he ambushed her.

Temari shot straight into 'fight or flight' mode — and being who she was, that meant she was going to fight. Naruto stopped the elbow she threw in his direction, pinning her arms to her side; he carted her inside the apartment, throwing the door closed behind him with a foot.

"It's me," he muttered into her ear; the instant the sound of his voice hit her, all the tension ebbed from her body. A thousand insults and retorts rested on her tongue… but as his fingers had already begun to undo the drawstring of the sweatpants she wore, Temari decided they could wait for later.

"Just fuck me," she groaned. "I've been waiting for it all damn day."

"You don't have to tell me twice." With the rustle of cloth, her sweatpants fell to the floor, followed soon by her panties. "I've been antsy all day thinking about what the two of us are gonna do." Naruto cracked a grin. "Take off the rest of your clothes; I'll get mine off."

"Right.." she murmured.

Temari's hands went about taking off her shirt remarkably fast, despite how jittery she felt. She pulled it over her head, dropping it down behind her. But, she didn't move to take off her bra; honestly, she didn't think she'd be able to keep her fingers steady enough to unhook it. The seafoam colored bra clung to her breasts as her chest heaved up and down.

Naruto stripped nude before long, a grin playing on his lips. He was already sporting a partial erection, the great lump of meat lifting off his thigh, twitching and dripping great pebbles of precum onto the ground. Temari averted her gaze; time hadn't made his equipment any smaller and she didn't want to look at it for _too_ long, lest she get anxious and nervous all over again.

He swept up to her, wrapping his arms around her slim waist and pulling her close; their lips connected, Temari moaning into his mouth as he seized those plump ass cheeks of hers and squeezed — an action that he figured would soon become a favorite pastime of his.

The blonde hero slipped a hand down, to test how aroused she was. Temari was wet; not quite _soaking_ wet, but getting there… he slipped two fingers into her depths, Temari moaning into his mouth for a second time. Her walls were eager to swallow his fingers, trying to prevent him from pumping them in and out of her slit; they squeezed around the digits, so tight and steadily growing wetter and wetter. It was clear how much her body had gotten used to _stretching_ already — other men would have strained to get two fingers inside of her that easily, but with Naruto, they simply… slid in. Or perhaps it was a testament to how aroused she was by him, when all he'd done was kiss and grope her ass before he had begun to finger her.

"Fuck," Temari groaned, resting her head on his shoulder as Naruto eased a third finger into her. "Just… fuck."

Grinning mischievously, Naruto closed in and began to nibble at her earlobe. There wasn't much need for excessive foreplay — just the anticipation of what was to come throughout the day had brought them both most of the way; he just needed to get her going before the rest of the 'fun' could commence.

And that didn't take long.

Once Naruto deemed Temari ready, he slipped his fingers out of her…

… and lifted her up, Temari wrapping her legs around his waist on sheer instinct. His first thought was to take her to the bedroom… but really, he couldn't rein in his considerable lust any longer. He wanted some _pussy_ and with Temari more than willing to ease the frustration welling inside of him, Naruto wasn't going to hold back. Quite the contrary, actually.

He pushed her up against a wall, grasping the hilt of his shaft with one hand and using the other to spread open her pussy lips. Temari shuddered, hands wrapped around his neck, legs around his waist… her mouth watered with anticipation as she gazed down. His enormous cock didn't scare her; Temari's mind was far too gone with lust and want for her to even consider being fearful.

The well hung blonde pressed the mushroom head of his member against her entrance. She _moaned_ , legs and arms tightening, a distinctly needy way in how her chest heaved and her lips parted. If Temari were a different woman, she would have already been begging for him to pump that monstrosity in here; but, of course, there was still plenty of time left in the night for her to reach that point.

Finally, at long last, he eased himself into her. Two inches of cock, slid into her depths. Two delicious, big, mouthwateringly _thick_ inches.

"Oh fuck. Oh yes. Oh… oh _fuck_." Coherent sentences were beyond Temari; she didn't move. She laid her head back, resting it against the wall… her lip wobbled, obscenities threatening to burst forth as Naruto pumped a third inch of infinitely fat cock into her. Oh, she had gotten used to that feeling of _emptiness_ as she had gone about her day. But now that it was gone, replaced by a fullness that was unmatchable, Temari had to wonder just how she would be able to keep herself together without him.

"Damn, you're just so… tight…!" Naruto grunted, bucking his hips wildly against her. He didn't add any inches to the ones already slotted into her cunt, but he thrust in and out of her with what he'd already buried into the blonde's tight, wet slit… and that was more than enough for a lifetime. It was big, thick, jaw droppingly gorgeous, and that went for both his cock and for himself.

He pressed her up even more against the wall; his hands were planted on either side of her head, Temari held up by the death grip she had locked around his waist and his neck. She was grimacing, eyes watery from the sheer _pleasure_. What was this? Was this… completion? It seemed so much better — before she hadn't known what kind of joy he could give her, but now, she'd had to go so many long hours without him. And they said time made the heart grow fonder, but really, in her case it just made her cunt itch for a nice fat cock to fill her up… and conveniently enough, Naruto's cock seemed the perfect size to fill that void.

With brutal force, he began to ease his cock into her. _Inch_ , after _inch_. Every damned millimeter making her mewl helplessly. She- she couldn't even think.

She couldn't move.

Sweat soaked her blonde hair; her teal eyes the size of dinner plates.

"G-g-guh…" Her lips tried to form words, but all that came out were inhuman sounds.

He was-

She was-

Naruto began to thrust.

In and out.

Only about a full third of his cock had managed to be stuffed into her… but a third of _his_ cock was more than enough for any woman. Her limbs were sapped of all strength, and all she could do was moan like a _bitch_ as he thrust into her core. Despite that, she needlessly bucked her hips back against him; she tried to will her weak hands and legs to clutch tighter at him. If her fingers would actually work, she would have clawed at his back.

"Temari," he moaned into her ear. The room was filled with her senseless groans and moans. "Oh, fuck Temari, you're too damn _tight_." Harder, faster. Even he could hardly think — his body had one directive, and that was to fuck this tight piece of ass he had pressed up against the wall.

Every pore in Uzumaki Naruto was more than willing to follow that order.

It was too much for her. It was too… _much_.

She wasn't broken — but she was well on her way there.

He kept her pressed up against the wall for a while longer, pounding her so hard and fast that she was surprised he hadn't caved in her wall. But he didn't, thankfully.

It wasn't long before he sought a change of position; so, he lifted her up with both hands, still pulling her up and down his shaft, and carted her into her room. Temari clutched at him still, though her arms and legs had not yet recovered any motor function.

She only realized what his intentions were when she was tossed onto the bed, and arranged with his strong, nimble hands onto all fours. Naruto's arousal-slick cock twitched at the sight of her luscious ass jutted out at him like that; as he came up behind her, pressing his thighs against her ass cheeks, he made sure to give both of them a healthy _smack_ before he set back to business.

Temari moaned as he eased himself back inside of her. And then they were off once more, Naruto thrusting away with wild abandon, Temari shoving her head into the sheets in an attempt to muffle her literal _screams_ of pleasure.

"Please-" She begged. "Pleeeease." She wasn't even sure what she was begging for — for him to stop? For him to fuck her harder? For him to _never_ stop? She wasn't sure… all she knew is that there would be a very pissed kunoichi if he pulled out of her.

Harder.

"Fuck!" she hissed.

Deeper.

"Damn!" he grunted, giving her ass another smack as he thrusted into her.

Oh god…

"Oh God…" she whispered.

It was important to note that she'd only managed to take about an inch more of his cock than she had the previous night. A little over a third of the full shaft.

And it was probably best that Temari didn't know that. If she'd known that he had so, _so_ much cock to go before he was fully sheathed inside of her, she might have wept with frustration.

What a downfall for the woman who had once laughed and grinned in the face of death — otherwise known as Gaara before Naruto had knocked some sense into him.

"Naruto," she panted, though he couldn't hear her as her voice was muffled into the sheets. "Oh God, Naruto… please… God…" Her fingers clenched into balls; her entire body felt as if it was on fire with pleasure.

With a yearn and a moan louder than any that had preceded it, Temari came around his cock. Naruto grinned, chest swelling with pride — perhaps to reward Temari, he gave her ass another spank before renewing his assault on her body.

Tears left trails down her cheeks; her blonde hair was grimy, falling in her eyes and obscuring her features. Every inch of her skin was flushed, aside from a hand shaped imprint on her left ass cheek that glowed red.

If there was a picture beside the dictionary definition of 'well fucked', it would be Temari in that moment.

And he hadn't came yet, either.

Though, that moment was approaching fast. He was definitely eager to cum inside of the buxom blonde again… more eager than anyone who wasn't in his position could imagine.

There was no other way to leave your mark on a woman than by creampieing her after all.

He grasped at her swinging breasts, squeezing the squishy flesh in his hands, twisting her nipples. Naruto pressed his chest against her back, still thrusting in and out of her with the ferocity of a bull, well aware of what the consistent twitching of his cock, and the spring wounding tight in his gut, meant for what was about to happen.

To put it simply: he was about to cum.

When he did, it was with a groan. A low moan that sounded almost like a feral animal's growl. HIs cock twitched once, twice, then _exploded_ inside of her… wave after wave of bubbling hot cum jettisoned into Temari, and the blonde reached nirvana once more.

She managed to stay… coherent this time. Somewhat. She couldn't do much more than claw weakly at the sheets and moan as his essence filled her up to the brim, but that was a hell of a lot more than before.

Oh God.

So full.

Her womb…

Her mind told her it was impossible for him to pump enough cum in her to fill her womb up to the brim, but if any man could defy logic it was Naruto. It just felt so _warm_. She could feel every ounce of hot cum inside of her. Every milliliter. She couldn't focus on anything else — when he pulled out of her, she only shuddered as his jizz began to leak out of her.

She was laid down on her back. Her legs were spread nice and wide — Temari looked down, cross-eyed, and she could just make out the form of his still hard, absolutely massive cock.

"Please-"

Whatever she meant to say — 'Please fuck me,' or 'Please no,' — couldn't be articulated. He swept forward, claiming her lips in a deep kiss… and it was only a moment later that he entered her once more.

It seemed that Temari would have to make _another_ trip to the hospital before long.

* * *

Naruto yawned, as he awoke from his slumber.

He'd slept on the couch again; but not after he'd left a dimly twitching Temari — packed full with cum — on her bed the previous night.

Man, he felt _good_. That was the first time he'd slept with a woman two nights in a row, and there was something… quaint about it. Not having to constantly relearn names and favorite positions and body proportions was a nice touch.

She was in the kitchen when he pushed himself onto his feet. If Naruto was a tad more observant, he would have noticed how robotic Temari's movements were — she seemed to be on autopilot. She was wearing that teal bathrobe once more, but the sash was undone.

"Morning," Naruto said.

"Mor- morning," Temari mumbled, after a moment. "Did… did you need something, Nar- Naruto?" she said. Her face was a myriad of emotions, though her back was still to him.

"Well, there's nothing quite like an early morning blowjob," Naruto said in jest, pointing down at his crotch, half-hard member twitching slightly. He was mimicking what he had said the previous morning — a request she had flatly refused.

It was a joke.

Really.

He expected the same response. A good old fashioned no.

What he _didn't_ expect was for her to turn around, sink down onto her knees, and gaze up into his blue eyes as she grasped his half-hard shaft with both hands and began to lap her tongue against the mushroom head of his cock.

Naruto blinked.

"Huh…" he murmured. "That's a surprise."

Indeed it was.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap.**

 **Thank you very much for reading this chapter, and I hope that you enjoyed it. The Suna arc of this story will span about two and a half chapters, so I hope you enjoy it while it lasts.**

 **If you'd like to contact me, you can do so through FanFiction, email, or via discord. Discord invite code: /4qdeJcx. My email and my FanFiction account links can be found on my profile.**

 **I'd really, really appreciate if you left me a review as well — feedback is amazing. It takes less than five minutes for you to leave a review, but it makes all the difference in deciding how fast the next chapter comes out. Inspiration is one of the most important things for a writer!**

 **Thanks for reading this chapter, everyone. Stay tuned for next time, and as always, have an awesome day!**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto had hit a bit of a dilemma.

He wasn't sure whether he wanted to ask Temari to _stop_ blowing him, or whether he ought to spare her pride and withstand the… awkwardness that was her handiwork.

It didn't feel bad; it felt pretty good, actually. But Temari wasn't exactly an expert in the realms of blowjobs, and with a cock as big as Naruto's…

Well, she kept _gagging_ ; borderline choking (and sometimes actually) on his enormous member. Salvia and precum dripped down her chin, her face was red and flushed, her chest heaved up and down with exertion… but she still kept coming back for more. She didn't _stop_. And he wasn't sure if she would stop — she seemed to have fallen under a trance of sorts. Her teal eyes were glazed over; she seemed rabid, feral, whatever synonym for 'wild' he could think up.

It was a little scary, actually.

After a few minutes his mind was made up: he had to stop her.

"Temari!" Naruto cried, reaching down, grabbing her shoulders and pushing her back — she genuinely struggled for a moment, but his sheer strength won out. She was thrown back, sprawled across the floor, panting and spluttering, spitting precum onto the floor.

Lying there on the ground, arousal pouring down her thighs, her entire body on _fire_ with how astoundingly horny she was… Temari finally seemed to come to her senses, now that the blonde hero's cock wasn't waving in front of her face like some kind of hypnotic device.

Temari panted. She- oh God, she had thrown herself at him like some kind of common… _whore!_ It was as if something had overtaken her — some kind of spirit had consumed her body, enticing her to take that monstrosity into her mouth despite the fact that she expressly remembered telling him that she wouldn't even consider the possibility of giving him a blowjob.

Look at where _that_ sentiment had gone, she thought to herself.

She stared up at him. Naruto stood above her, hardened cock twitching slightly, the mighty shaft (or, at least, some of it) coated in her salvia. Despite that, she could see the worry in his eyes; the concern for her. He wasn't the type of man who would simply 'go along' with something like she had done.

"Shit," she muttered.. "You- you fucking big cocked bastard."

He grinned nervously. "Uh, yeah. You alright?" Naruto asked.

"I'm fine, _dick_ ," Temari growled. "Now help me up."

He offered a hand that she accepted, muscles rippling in his arm as he pulled her to her feet. It wasn't like she could stand up on her own — she was still trying to get her head straight, she was still trying to recover nearly choking herself to death on his cock.

Naruto smiled at her. "You worried me there for a second," he admitted. "Are you alright?"

"Like I said… I'm _fine_ ," the sandy blonde insisted. She sucked in a deep breath. "Anyway, I've been… thinking, Naruto," she continued. "Maybe it's best we don't see each other much before you leave." Her pussy was _screaming_ at her right now, for even suggesting not having that cock inside of her at all times; but cold, calm logic flowed through.

That moment when she'd stared up at him on the floor… when he'd thrown her off… the _panic_ in his eyes…

It had been like a bucket of cold water being thrown over her.

She couldn't let this continue.

He was too big; too good. It was for the better — otherwise, she'd- she'd already thrown away much of her pride. She had to keep her sense of self… her… anything. Naruto wouldn't try to _steal_ anything from her, of course, but that massive cock of his might do it whether he wanted to or not.

Temari blinked away tears. "Alright?" she said, sheer willpower keeping her voice firm.

Naruto looked at her.

And a small part of him looked… hurt?

The last time he'd been rejected by a woman had been by Sakura-chan all those years ago. But he hadn't taken that to heart — back then, he had taken _everything_ without letting it affect him.

But since then, no one had rejected him.

He'd fucked his way across the Elemental Nations with Jiraiya. Not a woman had turned him down — but, to be fair, that's because whores often didn't turn down a man with a big cock and a big coin purse on top of it. He'd had no girlfriends, no long-terms lovers. They'd all be short-term flings at the least, a few times together and then he'd fuck off to another town to keep evading the Akatsuki.

But Temari was…

Gaara's sister.

He didn't know her well, but she was _Gaara's sister_. She was cool; as little as he knew her, he liked _everything_ about her. They got along pretty well. The sex was awesome — especially for her. What was wrong with them having a little fun?

But outright being told- 'I think we should stop sleeping together,' caused… something to stir in his gut. It _hurt_. Being rejected. Not rejected — pushed away. Because that little show five minutes ago had proved to him that Temari wanted him; her body ached for him, even if her mind pushed her away.

He wasn't about to force her into anything, though.

"Alright," Naruto said, swallowing a lump in his throat. "I'll go, then."

Temari averted her gaze. ".. go- good," she mumbled, after a moment.

He was ready to go in less than five minutes, and in that time, they didn't exchange a single word. They did not look each other in the eye. The only time Naruto looked at Temari… was to see juices lazily flowing down her bare thigh as she sat on the sofa. As if to confirm her attraction to him.

Naruto closed his eyes as he stood in the doorway.

"See you around, Temari," he said.

She was silent as he stepped out of the apartment, closing the door behind him.

* * *

" _I'll miss you, Gaara."_

 _They shook hands, just like always. Gaara couldn't stand anything as close as a hug. But a simple handshake spoke more than a thousand hugs could._

" _And I will miss you as well, Uzumaki Naruto," Gaara said, slowly and carefully. "I'm sure my sister will yearn for you, too. Don't wait too long to come and visit again."_

 _With a cough and a slight blush, Naruto had turned away._

Home.

God, he had missed Konohagakure. No more burning heat, no more darting from cover to cover so he wouldn't get sunburned.

No more sexy blonde to fuck all night long.

But… that was beside the point!

He was home at last.

Naruto groaned as he stretched out on his bed, a lazy grin on his face. Clad in an orange t-shirt and a pair of boxers, he had quite the languid look to himself… he was so _happy_ , to sleep in his own bed, to eat his own food, to look at his own city.

The blonde yawned.

Really, he was half tempted to lay in and get a nice nap in.

Then, there was a knock at his door.

"Come on!" he groaned. "Leave me alone — it's too early for this!"

Another knock.

Who was it? Sakura-chan? Satsuki? He was about to give them an earful, as he leapt up from his bed and tore across the apartment… seriously, he was tired!

Then he opened up the door, and stared into amber eyes.

Tsunade smirked as she took in Naruto's bedraggled appearance.

Her gaze drifted down, and quite obviously, she stared at his enormous _bulge_. He wasn't even hard, but damn, was it big.

Naruto had to resist the temptation to cover his crotch from her prying eyes.

"E-erm… baa-chan?"

"Don't call me that," she snapped. With a finger pressed into the center of his chest, she sent him back at least a couple meters — he almost slammed dead into a wall. Tsunade closed the door behind her.

"Baa-chan…?" Naruto mumbled, confusion still laced in his voice.

"Nice to have you back in town, brat," Tsunade said, staring around the apartment. "Thankfully, the whole place hasn't imploded without you being here, so that's a stroke of good luck, I guess. The Uchiha didn't go rogue; the civilians didn't riot the second they found out you'd went on a trip to Suna."

"Well, that's- that's a relief," he said. "How- how are you, baa-chan?"

"Just peachy," Tsunade said. "And _horny_."

"W-w-w-what?"

She rolled her eyes, before reaching into the folds of her cloak.

"Look at this," she said, tossing a scroll at him. It slammed right into his gut, knocking the wind out of him; it fell to the floor with a soft clatter. He bent down, picking it up and unraveling it.

' _To Tsunade, for a rainy day. If you're reading this, then I'm either dead, in hiding, or otherwise incapacitated. There's a fifty-fifty chance you'll kill me after reading this if I'm not already dead, so, understand I know I'm taking a big risk by writing you this._

 _Let me just cut to the chase. Naruto is a sex addict. Yeah, I know. Sounds dumb, right? But the kid is just… out of this world! I can't stop it. Sealing, jutsu, endless training… he just won't let up, no matter what. I ended up..._

 _Oh, for the love… I ended up sending him to brothels for him to try and ease himself, instead of spending literal hours in the bathroom touching himself like he'd been doing. It worked. Sort of. The entire trip, he'd spend his nights in a brothel and his days training with me. So, that's how that went down._

 _Why am I telling you this? Simple. Naruto needs to be kept in check. He needs a woman's touch, y'know? I don't care how you do it. But prostitutes won't work forever… and my money's running out at this rate. We need a solution, princess. If I'm not around to find one, then it's up to you to do so. Sorry for dying, or being in hiding, or whatever. Have fun with the kid! Catch you later, Jiraiya.'_

Tsunade frowned at Naruto as he lowered the scroll.

"Well, I mean, I've always known that I… wanted sex a little more than most…" Naruto began, rather awkwardly.

"Oh, shut up," Tsunade said. "Prostitutes, Naruto? _Prostitutes?_ I ought to break your legs — then we'll see how much of a sex addict you are." She took a deep breath. "That scroll fell into my lap when you were on your trip… one of Jiraiya's frog summons dug it up from his possessions on frog mountain or wherever that place is called. So, I spent the entire time you were gone thinking up a solution."

"A-and?" Naruto said.

"Take off your pants," she said. "Like I said, I'm fucking horny. I spent like, an hour touching myself before this so I could get myself warmed up, and I don't do that for just anyone."

"B-ba-"

"Don't call me that!" she warned, her threatening tone making him jump.

"Okay!" Naruto said.

Fingers fumbling, he slid his boxers down, flaccid member drooping down his leg.

Tsunade licked her lips.

"Man, that is… _big_ ," she admitted. "Huge, even. How fitting, huh? A sex addict gets blessed with equipment like _that_."

She shrugged off her pants, but kept on her shirt. A small part of Naruto was disappointed — he really wanted to see those _massive_ tits of hers up close and personal… now that had been a well kept secret. Lusting after the woman he affectionately called 'Baa-chan' was a little odd, but _look_ at her! She was a walking goddess, what with those juicy breasts and that plump ass. It was no wonder that loyalty in the male shinobi population had tripled since she'd become Hokage.

Slim, green panties covered her unmentionables. Hips swaying from side to side, Tsunade walked up to him — she grasped him by the arm, leading him through the apartment… she'd been in it once or twice, and so she knew the way to the bedroom. Once inside said bedroom, she pointed him toward the bed. Naruto's erection was painfully obvious; his cock was so _big_ that it drooped under its own weight, but with it being erect he could have it mistaken for a third leg if someone didn't give him a second glance.

Naruto anxiously eased himself onto the mattress, Tsunade right behind him.

"Alright," she said. "Let's get this started."

She crawled towards him, grasping the base of his member with a hand; a shudder went down Tsunade's spine as she realized that she couldn't wrap her fingers all the way around his shaft. What a cock!

Leaning upward, Tsunade kissed him. It was a rather chaste kiss, mostly on instinct… but that was understandable.

The last time Tsunade had had sex had been literal _decades_ before, with her unfortunately deceased lover.

She might have massive tits and a plump ass…

… but decades of rust wasn't something you could just _shake_ off.

When Naruto opted to try and seize some kind of initiative, he found himself surprised. He slid a hand in between Tsunade's thighs, slipping his fingers beneath her panties… and the slightest of touches made her _jump_. She stroked his cock, but it was clumsy. The look in her eyes… she could keep her face calm, she could make sure her body language didn't betray a thing, but her _eyes_ told the full story.

Two decades of rust, faced with a boy who had slept his way across the continent twice over, and who also had what had to be the biggest cock in the Elemental Nations.

She was out of her league.

He slid a finger into her depths, and soon she was gasping beneath his touch. Naruto could only stare at her in surprise — his other hand flew forward, to slide beneath her shirt and knead one of her huge breasts. Despite their size, they were sensitive, and soon she was groaning… he added a second finger, then a third, and soon she'd lost all momentum.

Naruto rolled her over, seating himself on top of her and pinning her to the bed.

The blonde stared down at his Hokage, still _very_ perplexed. She was all flushed and sweaty, panting for breath.

Wasn't this supposed to be… hard? A challenge?

Why was baa-chan such a pushover?

The idea that big tits and a nice ass _didn't_ make you a sex goddess didn't even occur to Naruto. Tsunade had the body, but the skills had faded with age. She was no better than a schoolgirl virgin.

And that showed as he pulled down her panties.

"Na- Naruto!" she blurted.

He was already pressing himself against her entrance. There was a flash of fear in her eyes; he was big, _too_ big… oh God! She looked down and saw just how massive he was in comparison to her. There was no way she could take that.

But it wasn't long before he made his first attempt.

The mushroom head of his enormous cock ground against her. Endlessly. Without mercy.

So.

 _Big_.

"God, ba-" He stopped himself. "Tsunade… you feel good."

He pushed and he pushed, muscles throbbing in his arms. Naruto placed his hands around her neck, desperate for the traction that would allow him entrance.

"Mmm… mmm… _mmm!_ " He groaned in tune with the throbbing of his cock. She was still resisting… her pussy was that is. He couldn't get the tip in her for a long while.

And then he did.

 _Pop_.

It didn't make a literal sound like that, but that's what it seemed.

One moment he was unable to get a millimeter inside of her.

The next, at the very least _four_ inches of mouth wateringly fat cock had found their way inside of her depths.

" _OH GOD!"_ she moaned, still panting like the horny bitch she was.

It seemed almost unfair. She'd only ever had one partner, while he'd had dozens, maybe even hundreds! Maybe he ought to give her a break.

Naruto laughed.

Nah.

He began to thrust in and out of her, grinning with positive glee. Having to suffice without Temari's sweet cunt for the rest of his time in Sunagakure had sucked… but it was all worth it now that he had Tsunade to replace her.

"Come on," he groaned, whining slightly. Mostly because Tsunade could just barely take a _quarter_ of his cock — far less than Temari — before her pussy simply couldn't take anymore. She was too tight. Too old? He didn't know; all he knew was that it sucked.

"Please!" Tsunade whimpered, but it clearly wasn't a plea for him to stop. Was she asking him to go deeper? Was she trying to get him to fuck her harder? Faster? He didn't know. All he could feel was the clenching of her unfathomably tight cunt around his member. All he could stare at was her massive tits, which heaved up and down, still clad in that shirt she'd never taken off. All he could hear were her incoherent moans.

The moment arrived before long.

She _came_.

And went limp.

Scarily limp.

Like — _unconsciousness_ limp.

Naruto pulled out of her with more than a little concern in his gaze. But the rise and fall of her ample chest told him that she was still alive… and judging by the way juices seemed to _pour_ from her stretched-out pussy, she was very much alive at that.

She'd just blacked out. Which had happened once or twice in those brothels, so Naruto didn't pay it much mind. He simply fell onto his back beside Tsunade, put his hands behind his head, and waited.

His cock pulsated angrily, pointing straight up into the sky. He wasn't done yet; he still had a load to work out of his shaft. Tsunade would just have to recover quickly.

Which she didn't.

After about fifteen minutes, even Naruto's hardon went down. Which kind of sucked, because Tsunade was still out like a light and he really didn't want to get sent sailing through a wall if he woke her up.

And while he laid there, something started nagging at him…

… guilt.

Fuck!

How the hell had he managed to make a woman like _Tsunade_ blackout?

Was this the kind of thing that had made Temari send him away? Was she afraid of this? Of being- of being manhandled? He'd gotten carried away… he shouldn't have been so rough! He should have gone easier on her.

He should have-

God…

Naruto didn't know what to do.

So, he… took care of Tsunade.

He put a pillow beneath her head, he draped a blanket over her body. He fanned her face off, and when the flustered look didn't disappear, he cranked up the AC and sat there on the bedside, shivering as Tsunade continued to snooze away.

Until, finally…

She woke up.

It wasn't a sudden, unexpected thing. Hell, Naruto didn't even notice that she had woken up for a good minute or two. Her amber eyes gently slid open… the rise and fall of her ample chest quickened ever so slightly, and her lips pursed together.

"Sweet mother of God," Tsunade mumbled.

Naruto jumped about a foot into the air. "Shit!" he cursed. "You alright baa-" He stopped himself. "You alright, Tsunade?" Naruto asked, putting a hand on her shoulder and gazing at her with nothing less than genuine concern.

Tsunade looked at him, the younger blonde flinching as she got a little closer.

"Naruto…" she began, voice low. "You just made me cum so hard that I _blacked out._ " Her expression at first was serious — but after a moment, it morphed into a grin that looked so unnatural on her face that Naruto paled. "Let's just say, I am _more_ than alright. Now…" She spread her legs nice and wide, wet and needy pussy on display for him. "I think we'll continue what we were doing, Naruto."

"Are- are you sure?" he asked, cock already hardening as he stared at her sopping wet cunt.

"Sure?" Tsunade pressed those plump lips together. "Oh, I am _more_ than sure."

His instincts, his mind, his _everything_ screamed at him to walk away. To tell her to get out; to ignore his lust, her body.

But…

He couldn't

He just… _couldn't_.

A sexy, gorgeous, busty, absolute _bombshell_ of a woman… seated on his bed, legs spread, _desperate_ for his cock.

Perhaps a stronger man could have resisted, but the temptation was far too much for him. He was-

An _addict_.

And with his drug laid out right in front of him like this…

… he had to seize the opportunity, right?

His cock throbbed, humming with the acceptance of that decision. Tsunade reached her hands down, spreading open her nether lips… such a tantalizing sight. Naruto grasped the base of his member, feeling it pulse with energy. With need.

It was like an angry viper, a raving beast. Something he had to feed with _pussy_ , and lots of it.

And what do you know? There was one incredibly tight pussy right before him, with the owner of it quite literally spreading it open for him.

Before he could think about it, his body had already made the final decision for him.

"Ah…"

Tsunade bit her lip in a cute, and surprisingly _vulnerable_ way.

She moaned, as his enormous cock parted her pussy lips once more.

"God damn that is _big_ ," Tsunade groaned. "Oh, and thick, too." She leaned back slightly, arms falling to her sides. "I've heard a lot of girl talk in my time, but I feel like it's the _thickness_ that does it, y'know?"

Naruto grinned from ear to ear, not having heard a word she said. All he had heard was her moan — and if _she_ was feeling good, and _he_ was feeling good, what was there to worry about?

He continued to ease his cock into her, and though it took a while — accounting for his incredible length — eventually, he…

Managed to get a quarter of his cock into her, unable to make it past that. Just like before.

It was kind of sad, really. Naruto had slept his way through many a woman before, and _none_ of them, not even the most whorish, the most dedicated, the most horny… not even one had taken _all_ of his length. To the very base. Actually, none of them had exceeded three-quarters of his length. So much of his garguartan cock… wasted. It was a drain on his soul, those fat inches of his shaft, never having been sunk inside of her a cunt.

He would find someone, someday, who could take it. That was a _fact_. All that mattered… was how long it would take.

And how many pussies he would have to break before he got to that point.

" _Oh!_ "

One quarter, however, was all he needed for a woman like Tsunade.

So sweet. Putting on such a tough exterior… able to cave in _mountains_ with her fists, yet caving in to a simple cock. To be fair, it had to be the longest and thickest cock in the land, but… still.

Naruto flexed his fingers.

Was it bad he had been _dying_ to do this?

Those tits.

Goddamn, those tits. Huge, fleshy… yet plump and perky at the same time. Maybe they had sagged a little with age… but they were still so _huge_ that any bit of sag was more than made up for.

Only one man had christened these tits with his hands, with his eyes. Well — now, that number was _two_.

Naruto reached forward, grasping her breasts in his hands. He groaned as he _squeezed_ them, thrusting his hips back and forth in a easy fashion.

They were just as good cupped in his hands as they _looked_.

"Ero-sennin," Naruto muttered. "I know you'd hate me for this, but…" He leaned forward, pressing his nose against one of Tsunade's breasts and rubbing it back and forth. "... but I just can't help it."

Back and forth, back and-

She _came_ once again, and just as he'd anticipated, Tsunade once more passed out.

Letting go out of her tits, Naruto pulled out of her. Before she'd even stopped twitching, Naruto had laid back down beside her.

Then, Naruto's eyes widened.

"Shit!" he cursed.

Ero-sennin.

He was-

He was _fucking_ Senju Tsunade; the love of ero-sennin's life, the…

"Oh fuck," Naruto muttered.

Big tits or not, he couldn't…

His teacher!

His mentor.

His…

The man-

Naruto stood up, _immediately._

"You need to get the fuck- oh goddamnit…"

She was unconscious, of course. Or asleep, whatever. Fucked stupid into a coma.

He was already picking up her clothes by the time he'd reached the end of that thought. Now, he wasn't about to dress her up while she was asleep or anything, But he dropped those clothes right on top of her stomach… and walked away.

Naruto hoped the message was clear.

He stepped out of the bedroom, walking into the living room.

The blonde slowly looked to the left.

There, perched almost perfectly so that he could see it, was a picture of he and Jiraiya.

With watery eyes, Naruto fell onto the couch.

A few minutes passed.

Naruto _recoiled_ as a pair of hands wrapped around his torso.

"Why'd you leave?" Tsunade almost whined into his ear. The things cock could do to the most head strong, proud woman.

"Because _you_ need to leave," Naruto said, standing up.

He turned around, looking her dead in the eye.

She stood up, tits bouncing up and down as she placed a hand on her hip.

"And who's going to make me?" Tsunade purred.

Naruto bit the inside of his cheek.

It looked like he had quite the fight ahead of him…


	4. Chapter 4

There was nothing like a good old fashioned stand-off.

Naruto stared at Tsunade; she stared right back at him, hand still on her hip. It was quite the strange scenario — especially once the context of it was examined. Namely, the fact that he had fucked Tsunade into unconsciousness _twice_ and she was still coming for more.

' _It must be that Senju DNA,'_ he thought. He hadn't met many women who could O _that_ hard and manage to even stand up afterward; actually, it was probably a set bet to say he hadn't met _any_ women who could manage that. Then again, despite her inexperience, Tsunade _was_ one of a kind.

"I asked you to leave… _baa-chan_ ," Naruto muttered.

"And I asked _you_ : who's going to make me?" Tsunade retorted. "And, like I told you, stop calling me that. It's Tsunade to you. Now, we _could_ go with Tsunade-chan... if you want to be cheeky about it… but, only if you keep fucking me like you were five minutes ago. In that case, I don't think I'll have too much of a problem with it."

He stared her dead in the eye.

"I- I _can't_ baa-chan," Naruto whispered. "Ero-sennin… it's disgracing his memory to even look at you like that. He loved you, y'know. I can't do that to him."

Her features softened slightly.

"Ah," Tsunade said. "So _that's_ the reason." She folded her arms beneath her enormous bosom. "I confess I'm a little _insulted_ , Naruto; you can sleep with a hundred whores, but the second I come onto you, you're backing out within ten minutes?"

"N-no! It's not that!" Naruto insisted. "You're- you're fucking _sexy_ , baa-chan. I'd fuck you all day and night if… if it weren't for ero-sennin, I swear."

Tsunade inhaled deeply. "I'd be a hypocrite if I said having sex with you meant _nothing_ ," she mumbled. "I used to be the 'waiting until you're truly in love' type of girl, no matter what snide jokes people might make because of my nickname. Dan was my first, and up until now, _only_ lover. He was and still is the love of my life. I-" Another deep breath. "Perhaps I had… feelings for Jiraiya. We both know he had feelings for me. But at the same time, he spent his nights peeping on women in bathhouses, he slept with whores as often as you did, and…"

"You're making excuses!" Naruto cut her off. "He loved you, no matter who else he might have slept with. If- if you'd just given him a chance, he would have dropped all of that just to be with you, _Tsunade_!"

"But he's _gone_ ," Tsunade snapped. "And you're not. _You_ , his student, are all I have left of him." With deftness unbefitting of her curvaceous frame, she _leapt_ over the sofa, landing in front of him. Though he was taller than her by quite a bit, she still looked imposing to the point where only his steel will kept him from backing up. "And don't act like you _don't_ want to fuck me!" she growled, dropping down onto her knees. His massive cock was erect, twitching right before her very eyes. Naruto couldn't stop her — he couldn't stop himself from _letting_ her.

She wrapped both of her hands around the base of his enormous cock. So big, so thick. Tsunade smirked up at him, chuckling as he _twitched_ in her grasp, flecks of precum splattering unabashed across her face.

Maybe she was clumsy. Maybe, her movements were inexperienced and eerily virgin-like. Maybe, every bone in his body was screaming at him to _push_ her back, to stop this.

But, try stepping in his shoes and doing something like that; it was impossible. A busty, beautiful, gorgeous blonde… so enticing, so _sexy_ , practically taunting him with her amber eyes, her soft hands, her curvy frame.

Naruto almost shuddered as she reached down, hefting up her _glorious_ breasts. Wrapping them around his member, Tsunade purred with lust. He'd never been faced with a pair of tits that could even _begin_ to match his cock—but it seemed he'd finally met his match.

"Shit," Naruto groaned, legs buckling slightly as those warm, fluffy, almost pillowy tits were wrapped around his cock.

That was just to distract him, however. In the blink of an eye, Tsunade had stood up—grabbing Naruto by his shoulder, she _jerked_ him toward her… throwing him onto the couch.

He gasped for breath, his back thrown into the sofa. It nearly tilted back and over, but Tsunade stepped up, placing a finger on the side and keeping it steady. She licked her lips as she gazed at Naruto's erect cock; then she went for the kill. Hefting up her tits once more, she dropped to her knees, and wrapped them once more around his member.

"God— _Tsunade_ ," Naruto moaned, legs twitching. There was no 'experience' needed, no finesse, nothing that would enable their disparity in sexual skill to show. All she needed to do was take those massive tits and squeeze them around his cock, and he was like putty in her hands.

For a moment, at least. His sheer _skill_ and—for lack of a better word— _talent_ at sex prevented her from having the upper-hand for long. At least, in this position. Which was why Tsunade changed it up only a few minutes later, after Naruto's cock had begun to throb dangerously in between her breasts.

After all, there was only so much a man could take. And what defined 'edging yourself' more than multiple cut-short fuck sessions culminating in what had to be the greatest titjob he'd ever and likely would ever receive?

He was _raring_ to go. There was only so much an _addict_ could withstand.

And as Tsunade climbed up on top of him, positioning her weeping snatch over his gigantic cock—sly grin curling her lips as she put her hands on his shoulders, ensuring that her aim was true… Naruto came to a single, simple, unavoidable realization. He could not stop Tsunade from throwing herself at him—she was too sexy, too sure of herself, and far too damned gifted in the chest department. It was a lost cause, no matter how noble he wanted to be.

"Damn…" Tsunade swore, as she finally began to take him inside of her once more.

One would think that the position—and thus, gravity—would lend itself to Tsunade being able to take more of his cock than she had before. But, it didn't. She just couldn't manage to get past that one-quarter mark, regardless of how much she tried. It almost _hurt_ to make even an attempt.

So big, so fat, so thick, so— _gah_ , it was infuriating to think that snot-nose twelve year old she'd met at the end of her self-imposed exile had grown up into this—this well hung, insanely powerful _man_.

She didn't care, though. She was intent on putting up a fight—her pride refused to allow her to do anything else.

With the quarter of his cock sheathed inside of her, Tsunade began to bounce up and down. She leaned forward, putting her hands on the back of his head and _shoving_ his face directly into her tits. Tsunade smirked victoriously—with the way he was twitching inside of her, the way he practically inhaled her breasts, the way he moaned… she knew she had won.

In a way.

Tsunade was some two-bit virgin that had just come out of an insanely long dry spell. Compared to a virtual sex _god_ like Naruto, she was nothing.

In reality, he could have taken control long ago. He could have wrestled her to the ground and fucked her into unconsciousness… again. And even a few days ago he would have done exactly that.

But, something nibbled at his psyche.

Temari's rejection of him.

She had thrown him out—she had sent him packing, even after he'd done everything in his power to please her, to dominate her, to make her as satisfied sexually as a woman could _be_.

Perhaps, the problem wasn't satisfaction… instead, maybe the problem came from dominating a woman who clearly didn't enjoy being dominated.

That was his hypothesis—it could be right, it could very well be wrong.

But it was _that_ that led him to do one thing that the sex god Naruto of a few days ago would never have done…

… let Tsunade win.

He allowed that pressure in his gut to be wound tighter and tighter.

He allowed her to bounce up and down on top of him with impunity.

He allowed her to force his head into her breasts.

And, when the time came, he allowed an endless sea of bubbling hot cum to burst forth from his member—signaling his tremendous orgasm.

Tsunade _jolted_.

A small part of her realized what was going on at first—but most of her was more fixated on the incredible _warmth_ and pleasure that had burst into her body. Every pore of her mortal husk was suddenly _alight_. She could see stars—constellations, hovering before her eyes. Her grip on him slackened, and she could feel his member throb and somehow grow even a tad _bigger_ inside of her.

That was just the first jet of fiery hot cum, too.

When the second came, she wasn't prepared; not by a long shot. A whimper tore from her throat—a cry for help, even.

The third and fourth jets signaled an end to whatever domination she'd had.

By the time his orgasm was half-over, Tsunade could do nothing but whimper and pray that she would be sane. A tiny part of her was _glad_ that she could take no more than a quarter of his cock—she felt that if all of that beast was buried inside of her, he would be ejaculating into her womb at that very moment. And she wasn't sure if Senju Tsunade could recover from that kind of assault.

Naruto groaned into the valley of her breasts, thankful that she wasn't _convulsing_ atop him as some women did. This was a particularly large load—he was impressed that she hadn't passed out yet. Sheer willpower was keeping her conscious; sheer willpower kept her aware of what was going on.

Tsunade groaned as well, falling against him, Naruto near suffocating in her enormous breasts. In fact, she went so limp that she managed to take a _little_ (keyword: a little) more of his cock—though that was as she groaned in pain, the stretching sensation far more than her sensitive loins could take.

The blonde Uzumaki rubbed her back reassuringly, only coughing a little bit, forced to breath through his nose. Tsunade was sweaty—her hair unkempt, her chest heaving. She panted weakly into his ear.

"Oh- oh God," she groaned, as she managed to summon the strength to _yank_ herself off of Naruto's cock. With a yearn of her snatch, she slipped off—falling to the side, Naruto gasped for air as she landed beside him.

Cum drooled lazily from her glistening slit. Such a big load—so hot, so plentiful. Tsunade mewled as she felt it leak out of her; what a gift to relish, a creampie pumped nice and deep into her depths.

Tsunade's fingers twitched.

Then curled into a ball.

"Ow!"

Naruto recoiled as she socked him gently in the gut—gently for her, of course, knocking all the wind from his lungs.

"How about that?" Tsunade groaned, glancing at him. "Feel any better? Is your need— _sated_?" She said the last word rather dangerous; as if he had better be very careful about to say next. In order to get a single load out of him, she'd had quite literally _passed out_ twice in a row. So, in her mind, her efforts had better be for _something_.

Naruto grinned nervously. Truthfully, he was half-hard right then and there—and it wouldn't have been even a slight problem to bring his member back to 'attention' so to speak.

But he didn't want to make Tsunade think that she had done _nothing_ to quench his lust. Because she had—he was quite content. It was just his accursed body, his enormous cock that seemed to demand more pussy to conquer. With sheer willpower, he pushed the monster back—he allowed it to soften gently, until it hung between his legs, still so big even when flaccid.

"Thank you— _Tsunade_ ," Naruto said after a moment. "I really do appreciate what you've done for me."

She smiled. It was no _easy_ thing to spread her legs for him, after all.

"Well, I'll be going then," Tsunade said, standing up. Her legs wobbled slightly, but Naruto pretended not to notice. "I'll come by… tomorrow; alright?"

"Alright," Naruto mumbled.

He listened as she cleaned herself up in the bathroom; he watched as she waltzed to his bedroom to pull on the rest of her clothes. Tsunade shot him a smile as she pulled on her pants. "Goodbye, Naruto." With that, she pulled open the front door and walked out.

Naruto _shuddered_.

A moment later, his cock began to rise.

Her massive tits, her delightful lips, her amazing ass. The way her snatch had clenched around his member—the undeniably _sexy_ way she moaned for him.

"Fuck," Naruto growled.

Tomorrow couldn't come quickly enough.

* * *

 _Knock, knock_ —a glass of water quite literally rattled atop a counter in his kitchen.

Naruto perked up. 'Little' Naruto perked up as well, the front of his shorts bulging considerably. He knew who it was—who else could it be? Without a second thought, he bounced up, grinning from ear to ear.

He _yanked_ open the door.

Emerald eyes stared into his very soul.

"S-Sakura-chan—!"

Lithe and petite, with pink hair and fair skin, Haruno Sakura was… beautiful, to say the least—she wore a pair of beige shorts and a blue t-shirt. Her shirt hung off one of her shoulders, unveiling a red bra-strap.

For a moment, she _stared_.

And then, a warm smile blossomed on her features.

"Why didn't you tell me you were home, you knucklehead?" she said, poking him gently in the stomach.

Naruto grinned nervously, stepping to the side and letting her in. Now, the _truthful_ answer was that he had been a little preoccupied with a certain busty blonde. But, the truth wasn't always the best way to avoid getting an earful from your best friend, so he compromised.

"I slept for like, _sixteen_ hours," he insisted. "I was so tired when I got home—there was so much stuff to do in Sunagakure it's crazy!"

"I bet you had fun, huh?" Sakura's smile grew. "I wish we'd been able to spend more time there the last time we went—but, time _was_ of the essence." What with Kankuro's poisoning and Gaara's impending death, they hadn't really had the time to go and sight see back then.

"Yeah, it was fun." His tone drifted off—he _blanched_ slightly.

Because he was wearing a thin pair of shorts. And like it or not, he was—um— _very_ well endowed. Enough that his flaccid member made a bulge large enough to nearly snap the loose material of his shorts.

"I'm gonna go to my bedroom for a second." He walked briskly, Sakura still busying herself by glancing around his apartment—her eyes gazed at a somewhat fresh stain on the sofa for a moment.

"Sure," she said. "I think I'll make some tea—you had _plenty_ of ingredients the last time I was here before you left." Sakura stepped into the kitchen, already pulling open cabinets. "Yup; still plenty left."

Naruto had already ducked into his room. He _yanked_ on a pair of pajama pants, breathing a sigh of relief as his considerable bulge was finally— _mostly_ —hidden. At least it didn't look like he had an anaconda stuffed down his shorts anymore.

He went back into the hallway, a grin on his face—he was eager to share some of the less steamy experiences he'd had in Sunagakure with Sakura.

Then the door to his bathroom _popped_ open, and he was yanked inside.

A very nude Tsunade ground herself against him.

"I snuck in through the window," she muttered, nibbling at his earlobe. "It was a tight fit, but I managed." Tsunade inhaled deeply. "Fucking Sakura—I love the girl, but she just _has_ to be a thorn in my side when I need her not to be. Get rid of her as soon as possible, alright?"

"Al—alright," Naruto stammered.

She shoved him back out into the hallway, closing the door gently behind her. Sakura hadn't noticed a thing—her soft-toned humming as she made tea was audible from where he stood.

For obvious reasons, he wasn't quite as eager to share some of his tales with Sakura anymore.

He tiptoed back into the main room, and then into the kitchen. The blonde prayed that she'd keep her back to him—remember that thing about it _not_ looking like he had an anaconda stuffed down his pants? Well, now it looked as if he has _two_ down there; and there was a very real possibility that he'd knock a vase over or something if he turned too quickly.

"H-hey, Sakura…" Naruto mumbled. "I know you wanted to talk and catch up and all, but I'm still _really_ tired and I was hoping to catch a nap…"

She turned and looked at him—for obvious reasons, _mildly_ perplexed.

"You _just_ said that you'd slept sixteen hours."

He gulped audibly. "Well, uh—me and Gaara sparred once… or twice… or three times." Another swallow. "And, you know, that sand is really tricky to deal with in the desert."

She continued to stare at him.

"The _Kazekage_ took a break from his work… to spar with you? Not once, but three times? And for long enough to leave _you_ exhausted enough to sleep sixteen hours and still need more rest on top of that?"

Naruto grimaced—then, quite awkwardly, forced his teeth into something like a grin. An awful grin, but a grin nonetheless.

"Uh—yeah."

Sakura pursed her lips together; her green eyes seemed to keep him fixed in place. Judging him. Telling him that she _knew_ he was lying, for it was about as blatant as everything about Naruto was.

"I don't know what's going on," Sakura said. "But, if you need me to leave, you should have just said so." She took a deep breath, twisting around and turning off the flame beneath the teapot. "I'll be back _tomorrow_ , then."

With that, she pushed past him and left, genuine _hurt_ marring her formerly casual gait. Guilt tugged at Naruto's gut. But the memory of Tsunade's nude body kept him from going after Sakura—instead, he drifted toward the bathroom. When he opened it up, Tsunade grinned at him.

"Let's take a shower," she whispered, pulling him inside the bathroom once more. With a flick of her wrist, she turned the hot knob—another flick, and the cold knob was turned slightly. Within seconds, steam had begun to fill the bathroom. Also within seconds, Tsunade had _jerked_ down the pajama pants and shorts that Naruto wore, the Godaime nearly salivating at the sight of his half-erect member.

"Oh God."

Being manhandled into the shower by someone like Tsunade was one thing. But to witness _Tsunade_ step in after him was just…

He was hard enough to leave himself light-headed.

Naruto's mouth was agape as Tsunade, with cruel precision, _twisted_ the hot knob. Scalding hot water soon fell upon them—she added a little cold to the heat, but not much; it still stung.

But the vision of _her_ was worth it.

Massive breasts jiggling slightly. Beads of water rolling down them. Her blonde hair hanging wet, bangs drooping in front of her face, amber eyes alight with a lust unrivaled by any woman he'd fucked thus far.

She reached forward, pulling him against her. His massive cock was jammed through the gap in-between her thighs. With passion and a thousand other emotions, she smashed her lips against his.

It was about as one sided as an encounter could get. He'd had no time to ready himself—to prepare. She had caught him off guard, pants down, and completely at her mercy.

Naruto was barely coherent of what was going on as he was pressed onto his back, hot water spraying against his face. Tsunade swung herself over him, perched her sopping wet cunt above his enormous cock, and then slowly began to lower herself down.

"There we go," Tsunade purred, as she felt the tip of his cock pass the threshold of her entrance. "Oh… oh _fuck_ yeah. Fuck!"

She seemed to be in a frenzy. Grinning from ear to ear. If the water wouldn't have washed it away, Naruto wouldn't be surprised to look up and see her foaming at the mouth.

"Am I tight? Am I wet? Am I hot?" she whispered, pumping her hips back and forth. Perhaps an inch—an _inch_ —of his fat cock was jammed inside of her, but it still felt so good.

"... is all of the above a good answer…?" asked Naruto, grinning nervously.

"That's a _terrific_ answer," Tsunade said. Her palms rested on his muscled chest. She felt so high up—impaled on his cock like this. He was so big that she was practically dangling in midair, held up by her toes just managing to brush the bottom of the bathtub. Thank God her super-strength allowed her to do pull-ups with a pinkie finger if she wanted to.

Naruto's breaths came slow and hard. He closed his eyes, resting his head back. The porcelain was cool against his back, a solid contrast to the hot woman on top of him and the hot water pouring down on the both of them.

He felt Tsunade tense on top of him.

"... that girl is too nosy for her own good…" whispered the busty blonde.

"Huh?"

The door to the bathroom opened. And in tiptoped none other than Sakura.

Sakura sucked in a deep breath.

"You're in there with someone, Naruto," she said. "Who?"

Neither Tsunade or Naruto answered her. Naruto was shocked into silence and quite literally couldn't form words—Tsunade looked anxious and frustrated in equal parts.

But they didn't need to say anything. As Tsunade has said a moment before: Sakura was too nosy for her own good.

She pulled the curtain back a tad; not enough to get a full look at what was going on, but enough to get a glance. Sakura didn't need that much, either. All she had to do was catch a glimpse of the distinctive diamond in the center of her sensei's forehead.

Sakura took a few steps back. She sucked in a deep breath.

"I'm going to step out now," she said. "I'll give you five minutes to get dressed and get out of here, _Tsunade_. And then I'd like to talk to Naruto. Alone."

She walked out of the bathroom.

Tsunade's fingers tightened into balls. "Who does she think she's talking to?" the blonde said through gritted teeth. " _I'm_ the Hokage here. I'll fuck whoever I like."

Naruto shook his head slowly.

"Just listen to her, Tsunade," Naruto said softly, reaching up and caressing her cheek. "We can continue this later, okay?"

Tsunade seethed with frustration. "Damn… I forgot she has that effect on you." She closed those beautiful amber eyes of hers, trying to concentrate on the feeling of his inch of fat cock _pulsating_ inside of her. It felt so good. She wanted to remember it, to sear it into her brain, to be able to recall it every other moment until he could bury himself inside of her again.

It was an obvious struggle for her to lift herself up, but lift herself up she did. With a twist of the knob, she turned off the shower and stepped out. It only took her a moment to towel off. She'd neatly put her clothes on a window sill, and it was with swiftness that she put them on.

"I'll be back," she said to Naruto. She blew him a kiss, then stepped out through the open door.

There was no sound of talking. It seemed that Tsunade and Sakura didn't speak a word to each other as the blonde stalked out of the apartment. Naruto wasn't sure that was a good or a bad thing—probably a bad thing.

He stepped out of the shower, toweling himself off as well. Pulling his clothes back on, he stepped out into hallway, anxiety curdling in his gut.

"Sakura-chan?" he called, voice booming in the mostly-empty apartment.

"In here." It came from the living room.

Naruto stepped out; she was looking at him as he came out.

Her emerald eyes were empty. Her face was flushed with either embarrassment or anger, Naruto couldn't be sure which.

"You're fucking the Hokage," said Sakura.

Naruto flinched slightly. It was fruitless to try and lie.

"... yeah…" mumbled the blonde.

Sakura folded her arms across her chest.

"How long has this been going on?"

Naruto swallowed. "Since yesterday," he said truthfully.

Sakura nodded.

"I didn't know that—you two… had a thing for each other," she admitted.

"It's not a thing," Naruto insisted. "It's just sex, I swear. She's lonely, I'm horny… she's sexy, I'm a handsome devil. You can see how it happened."

"Yeah." From the way her tone sounded, apparently _she_ couldn't see how it happened. Then again, she'd never caught a glimpse of 'the beast' before.

Sakura stared at him in a new light.

"You could have just told me," she said. "I understand. You kicked your best friend out of your house so you could fuck some big-titted blonde. I get it; that's just how guys are."

"No, Sakura-chan, it's not like that—"

"Then what is it?" Sakura snapped.

Naruto was silent.

No response was forthcoming. At least, not one that wouldn't land him in a world of hurt.

"Hmph." She stormed past him. "Whatever—I'm sorry I thought I meant a little more to you than some pussy. My bad for thinking that. I'll see you around, Naruto." Each word was said in the most spiteful tone one could imagine… and when she was done, she whisked herself out the open door.

Naruto was left standing there. There was no Tsunade to fuck, nor a Sakura to talk to and confide in. He was alone.

He lowered his head.

"Shit…" he whispered, palming his forehead.

What better way was there to describe his present situation than that?

Sure, he'd had five minutes of pleasure and the promise of much more to come. That was nice; Tsunade was sexy and Naruto knew he'd have a lot of fun pounding her like an animal.

But what had he lost to accomplish that?

He sat down, and didn't move for an hour or more. There was nothing but the sound of Konoha bustling outside of his apartment to comfort him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alrighty, here's the next chapter of Addict for you guys.**

 **It's a bit of a doozy, but I hope y'all will enjoy it. Be sure to leave a review if you like it.**

* * *

His head hurt.

God, how simple things had seemed just a few months in the past. Why did dealing with a threat like the Akatsuki seem so much easier than all of this drama nowadays?

In the past few days, he'd seduced Gaara's sister, fucked her, and then been kicked out by her. The Hokage had thrown herself at him on a silver platter and he'd fucked her without an ounce of hesitation. But it had come at a price.

Uzumaki Naruto rubbed his head.

Surely, there was some way to fix this mess. To sew up whatever wounds had been created, to mend his and Sakura's relationship.

They'd been friends for years. Sure—sure he'd lied to her, thrown her out of his house just so he could fuck Tsunade. But if _that_ was what ended their friendship for good, Naruto would never eat a bowl of ramen again.

He stood up, resolve flooding his eyes.

Now, where would Sakura go if she were angry and trying to avoid him? Not to her apartment, certainly; he had a key to her apartment and she had one to his. Maybe to Satsuki's place? But he couldn't see Satsuki letting Sakura in just to shelter her from him. Kakashi's? No, probably not.

Naruto scratched his chin. Where else could she go?

The answer slotted into place in his head. Of course! It was obvious. If Sakura had to hide from her best friend… then the most likely place she'd seek shelter was with her _other_ best friend.

* * *

The Yamanaka flower shop was nominally owned by the entire clan, but in practice, Ino ran it. She wasn't the person behind the counter—no, that was left to a fresh faced cousin of Ino's. But Ino handled the marketing, the ledgers, the deliveries, the _everything_ that wasn't the actual selling. If she wasn't on a mission or hanging out with her friends, one was more than likely to find Ino in the back of her shop.

Which is exactly where Naruto found her.

"Naruto," said Ino, smiling at the sight of him. It didn't quite reach her eyes. "What brings you to my fine flower shop? Come to get some flowers for our Hokage?"

Naruto frowned. Ino's cool blue eyes met his bright ones.

"Where is she, Ino?" he asked. "I want to apologize."

Ino's eyes widened a tad; a telltale sign. But she wasn't to be caught off-guard that easily. "Who could you be talking about?" Ino smirked. "Tenten? Hinata? I'd imagine they're somewhere else."

She stepped forward, tossing her blonde ponytail over her shoulder. Slowly, she approached him—Naruto had to repress a _lot_ of lecherous thoughts as Ino looked him up and down.

"You've got a lot of growing up to do, you know," Ino murmured.

The blonde bombshell leaned forward. Her lips brushed against his left ear; he could feel her breath fanning out across his skin.

"She can hear us," whispered Ino. "I know you mean well," she continued. "So I'll let you talk to her. She's in the other room, okay?"

Naruto had to repress a grin. "Thank you," he whispered back.

She pulled back. "For the record, I'm going to say right now that I'd prefer if you went ahead and left," Ino said loudly. Naruto looked at her. "I'm just covering my tracks," she mouthed to her fellow blonde, who nodded.

"Nah," said Naruto. "I think I'll have a look around first." He winked at her, before making his way toward the other room.

The door was shut, but not locked. He pulled it open with a gentle tug and it floated open, well oiled hinge not making the slightest squeak.

It was a decent sized closet, filled with all sorts of stuff that was needed for the day-to-day running of her shop. There was a small cot set up inside of it, however, and on it sat Sakura.

"I'm sorry."

Both of them said the same thing at the same time—Sakura looked surprised.

"I—I overreacted," Sakura confessed, standing up, face wet with tears. "I didn't mean any of the things I said, I swear… I was just... "

"No, it was my fault," Naruto mumbled. "I shoulda just told you the truth. Or just told baa-chan to keep it in her pants until later, after we'd caught up."

Sakura pursed her lips together. "It was just—" She closed her eyes. "You just got back yesterday. I was going to come and say hello then, but I was so busy at the hospital… I didn't have time… I was hoping you'd drop by and spare a few minutes to talk to me, but I guess it slipped your mind." Sakura swallowed. "Today I took the day off, just so we could catch up. I came over… you seemed normal when you let me in, and then, all of a sudden you're kicking me out with these crazy excuses. I thought—I thought something was wrong!"

"Yeah, I could see that," Naruto mumbled.

She continued with her story. "So I came back in to check… and I felt your chakra signature in the shower; I heard it running. Maybe I was in denial, but I could tell it was Tsunade-sama in there with you. I didn't want to believe it, I—I had to make sure. And then… well… you know the rest."

"You were mad at me," said Naruto. "I mean—you had every reason to be mad. Maybe you were a little spiteful, but I mean, who isn't when they're angry?" He took a deep breath. "In any case… I guess it doesn't matter all that much. We both said that we're sorry, right?"

"We did," she said.

They stared at each other for a moment.

Sakura leaned forward first. Then, Naruto. They embraced, Naruto wrapping his strong arms around her and pulling her close.

Finally, they pulled apart.

With all of it behind them—hopefully—there was now a glint of amusement in Sakura's green eyes.

"So… you and Tsunade-sama, huh?" she said playfully.

Naruto groaned. "It's nothing more than sex," he said. "Honestly."

"I believe you," Sakura murmured. "Just sex; hmm."

When the two of them walked out of the closet, Ino was grinning at them. Predictably, Naruto was dragged by the two girls to some restaurant they'd been wanting to try out; he went along with it. Things were back to normal, for now.

But the thought still lingered in Sakura's mind.

' _It's nothing more than sex.'_

And something else lingered in her mind too.

Now that the emotional turmoil was gone, she could catalogue the last day in her mind. And when she'd pulled back that shower curtain… she'd gotten a peek of a little more than just Tsunade. She had gotten an eyeful of 'little' Naruto, that was for sure.

She didn't know what to think about that. For now, she _wouldn't_ think about it.

But the thought was there.

* * *

It was a strange thing to receive an official summon from the Hokage.

Usually, he just barged into Tsunade's office whenever he wanted. Or, she would simply tell Sakura that she wanted to see him, and the pink haired woman would drag him to Tsunade's office by the ear if she had to.

But this wasn't either of those. The proof was in his hand, smooth and white parchment folded up, the Hokage's emblem stamped on it. He'd already read it—there was only two words on it, two simple words that meant so little and yet meant so much at the same time.

" _My office."_

His heart throbbed in his ears.

Now that all that business with Sakura was behind him, he could truly remember what they'd been doing in the shower—streams of water running down her nude body, the busty blonde's tight snatch clenching around his member. Even just thinking about it made him hard.

A small part of him was even _mad_ at Sakura for interrupting such a sweet, sweet memory, though he knew it wasn't really her fault. The emotion remained, though.

Naruto closed his eyes, resting his hand against the wall and putting his forehead against the back of his arm.

If there was one thing the Godaime Hokage didn't like to do, it was wait. Whether it was waiting for someone to arrive so she could send them on a mission… or, waiting for _him_ to arrive so she could get a piece of the cock she so dearly craved.

His other hand drummed a tune on his thigh. Naruto's member twitched angrily within his trousers, as if telling him, "What the hell are you waiting for?"

He didn't know what he was waiting for. He just had this feeling that—

Naruto opened his eyes.

' _There's no time to be thinking about these things,'_ the blonde thought.

It was time.

* * *

There was a circular hall that lead up to her office.

Walking down that path was normally no problem, but now it felt like a gauntlet. The hall seemed to stretch; the walls felt as if they were contracting. Naruto swallowed. His hands felt a bit sweaty, so he wiped them off on his pants.

' _Sorry about this, ero-sennin,'_ he thought, as he rounded a corner and the door finally came into sight. He ran a hand through his blonde hair.

Pausing just in front of the door, he tried to imagine what would be waiting for him in there. Images of a scantily clad Tsunade flashed in front of him. Or, maybe, she would be nude. Would she pose on the desk? Maybe she'd be laid out on the desk, legs spread nice and wide for him to simply walk up and enter her. There were so many damned possibilities.

Predictably, without knocking, he twisted the knob and opened the door.

The answer was—

None of the above.

Tsunade rubbed her forehead, glaring at him from behind her desk. "You're late," she said flatly.

There were piles and piles of paperwork in front of her; almost comical amounts. _Almost_ in the sense that Tsunade would send anyone who cracked wise about her workload spinning into the sun, and Naruto wasn't about to risk even _thinking_ about laughing.

"Uh—um… sorry," Naruto mumbled. He strode forward until he was just in front of the desk. "I thought—" He shook his head. "What did you need, baa-chan?"

She narrowed her eyes.

"You're going to give me a break," the Hokage said.

"A break?"

Tsunade nodded. Standing up, she brushed a curl of blonde hair out of her eyes. "Come here, Naruto," she said, extending an arm.

He hesitated a moment. And then his gaze swiveled down, fixating squarely on her ample bust, where, just a teenie-tiny bit of cleavage was brandished. It was but a hint, but the hint called forth images of when he'd seen them in all of their glory. And that was all he needed to step forward into her arm.

Naruto was like a ragdoll; it was with ease that she tugged him past her, wrapping her other arm around him, sitting him down in the chair.

"The thing is," Tsunade continued, once he had adjusted and was comfortable in the chair. "I can't afford to stop working, even for a second. I took off enough time earlier to give you that surprise at your apartment, but now, I'm booked for the next few days."

"What do you want me to do?" Naruto asked.

She grinned.

Naruto's heart rate went up a few thousand notches when she pushed his chair back slightly, and then quite plainly slid down onto her knees in front of him.

"That pile of paper in front of you is just basic, menial stuff," Tsunade told him. "All you've got to do is read out the important parts—Shizune will have highlighted them—and I'll give a hum of assent, or a hum of dissent. If I hum yes, you stamp it and put it on the pile to your right. If I hum no, don't stamp it and put it on the pile to your left. Got it?"

"Uh, sure," Naruto grumbled.

"Think of it as practice for when you're Hokage." Tsunade's cheeks turned a little red as she began to pull down his pants. "Practice for both of us."

Instead of pondering on the implications of that last sentence, Naruto decided to go ahead and do what she told him.

It was a little hard to focus. Understandably.

Especially when Tsunade finally got his pants off, and had begun to pull down his underwear as well. Cool air brushed against his member, which was already half-hard. But the cool air was soon replaced by Tsunade's hot breath—Naruto shuddered.

"Come here," she whispered. With a _jerk_ , she pulled the chair closer to her. "Come to Mama." There was a lilt to her tone, the kind of thing that made Naruto simultaneously wish he was anywhere but there, and nowhere but there. If that made sense. "Start reading, Naruto," Tsunade said. "Like I said, I can't afford to fall behind on my work."

Naruto swallowed.

"You got it, baa-chan."

" _Tsunade,_ " she chastised.

And then they both went to work.

"Alright, first one," Naruto began. "Uh—Hyuga Hiruka is requesting permission to go on an A rank mission. She's only a chunin, but her track record is impeccable and Shizune-neechan put a note on it saying that she could try looking for a more 'soft' A rank mission to send her on."

"Stamp it," Tsunade said.

Naruto did just that. "There's a little box here that says 'comments'. Want me to put anything in there?"

"Write—' _will arrange it within a month'_ in the box."

"Alright."

He picked up her pen and stooped over to do just that—and then stopped, no, _froze_.

Mostly because Tsunade had just then taken the tip of his member into her warm and wet mouth.

His hand shook.

"Tsunade," Naruto whispered. "I don't think I can do this if you're down there doing that."

She pulled back, scowling up at him, a bit of precum having smeared across her bottom lip already.

"You'll get used to it," Tsunade assured him. "And this is _my_ break, remember? Just keep reading. If you can't keep the pen steady, just set that one to the side and I'll put in the comment later."

"Y-you got it," he muttered.

His hands shook as she took him into her mouth once more, but he kept silent.

One would think that a pro like him would keep his cool—but this was _so_ , so different from all those whores he'd spent time with on his training trip. They had taught him so much, but in the end, it had always been about the money. Even his first few times, when he'd came after seconds, they would pretend like he was the best in the world. Their blowjobs were hollow, more about getting him to shoot a load as soon as possible rather than pleasing him and her.

There was no money in this for Tsunade, no fame, no notoriety.

If anything, she had everything to lose. Much of the respect she had cultivated over the years was built around being that cold, strong, immensely powerful woman. What would people say if they found out she was getting pounded by some well hung stud on a regular basis? What would people say if they found out it was _Naruto_ pounding her? What would people think if they knew she was giving him blowjobs in the office where the decisions that affected _all_ of their lives took place. Hell, people might assume that she had used her power to force him into this—everyone knew, or thought they knew, that he was sweet on that Sakura girl… what other reason would he have to sleep with an aging woman like Tsunade?

Well, there were plenty of reasons, thought Naruto. But most of all, it was because he knew she _liked_ sleeping with him. There was nothing but enjoyment to her in the act of sucking him off. And that alone made it worth sleeping with her to Naruto.

He didn't know why _she_ wanted to sleep with him. Sure, he had a huge cock, but that could only go so far. There had to be something more to it than what she'd told him the other day.

Naruto cleared his throat and went to the next page. His voice was shaky to say the least, but he managed to ground out the words regardless. It was something about a company from a city in the Land of Fire that wanted to request a team of shinobi to protect, uh—he wasn't paying attention. He was just reading the words, not memorizing them. All he could focus on was Tsunade, bobbing her head back and forth, a cruel grin on her face as she blew him, hands flying around the base of his enormous cock, stroking him off.

Tsunade let his member slip from her mouth once more. He heard the swish of cloth—really, it was a struggle to not look down, especially considering he knew what was coming. She'd given him a hum of assent on the mission, so he quickly stamped it, put it to the side, and grabbed a new paper… he tried to focus on that. Not on what was about to happen to his poor cock.

Her pillowy tits were freed from their confinement. The itty bitty amount of cleavage replaced by the full expanse of her breasts, rosy nipples erect, the twin orbs jiggling with every harsh breath she took.

She hefted, _hefted_ her tits up—and she then proceeded to wrap it around his member. Smothering it. At least, as much as she could manage. Her breasts were massive, most likely one of if not _the_ largest set in the world, and yet even they couldn't manage to entirely encompass his enormous cock.

Which was a bit of a blow to her ego. One of her most defining traits _was_ her massive breasts, and yet Naruto had her bested when it came to the size of their 'assets', even if they were two different sets of equipment.

But she could live with it. Especially since it gave her quite a few inches of fat cock, poking out of the top of her breasts, that she could play with how she wanted.

Naruto shuddered as she bent down and inhaled his member once more.

She worked her tongue around the mushroom head of his cock. Just then, he finished reading the new paper—it was testament to her skill at multitasking that she gave a confident hum of assent, even when she was squeezing her breasts around his member, even while her tongue lapped at his shaft.

Tsunade never closed her eyes, not for a second, not for an instant. The entire time, her gaze was fixed on his cock. His _gorgeous_ cock, so big, throbbing and twitching in the confines of her mouth and tits. It was like trying to fight a tiger back into its pen. Was his cock a living, breathing organism?

It seemed that way; it twitched so much, throbbing, ejaculating precum into her mouth. Whenever she did something particularly pleasurable, like squeeze her tits or lick the tip of his cock in just that right way, it would hum… or throb… in just that way that made her think that it was _telling_ her how much it enjoyed her actions.

The notion itself was crazy. A cock couldn't think. It was a cock. But Naruto was busy reading the papers, and Tsunade knew, instinctively, that he was still have hang ups. Jiraiya's influence on him cut deep—sex addict or not, it wasn't something that a few fuck sessions could unravel.

But, maybe his heart didn't have to be in. Not now, not ever.

Tsunade realized one simple thing.

All she had to do was please his cock. Inevitably, the rest of Naruto—heart, mind, and soul, would fall in line.

She thought about it. It had been the sight of her nude body that had caused him to throw Sakura out of his apartment. It had been his gaze fixated on her tits that had given him the strength to step toward her. And, though she didn't know this, it had been the thoughts of what kind of 'surprise' she may or may not have had waiting for him in her office that had given him the strength to open the door.

' _Interesting…'_ she thought.

Naruto scoot forward a little. His hand clutched at the side of the desk. "God damn," he growled, blue eyes narrowed. "Why do your tits feel so _good_ , Tsunade?"

"Well, size counts for a lot." She winked at him. "I'm sure you understand how that goes. But there's also… talent."

"Talent?"

"Mhm." She kept at it, squishing her mammaries around his engorged member. Even minus her sweet tongue and mouth, it was incredibly pleasurable. "Some people have talent; like me. It's been years and years but I can still give a titjob like the pros can."

"That's for sure," Naruto said, the only man alive who could definitely attest to what she had just said.

"Think of it like—well, you'll know this quite well. Someone like Uchiha Satsuki can do something three or four times and master it forever. Someone like you could do something forty times and still need some practice. Follow me so far?"

He nodded.

"The same thing applies to sex," Tsunade continued. "Some girls can spend five seconds getting themselves ready and thousands of men will worship the very ground they walk on; the same goes for men. Other girls, or men, might need hours to get ready and even then the pickings aren't that good. Life isn't always fair."

"You couldn't be any more right," Naruto said.

"So… I have these big tits." She squeezed them around his cock for good measure. "And I have the talent to work them. But just because I have big tits doesn't necessarily mean I _would_ know how to work them; it's merely luck of the draw that I do. Do you see what I'm trying to tell you?"

Naruto nodded again. "Talent versus hard work matters just as much in sex as it does in fighting. That's the gist of it, right?"

She patted his thigh affectionately. "You got it," she said. "Now let me return to my break… if you don't mind."

He didn't. He even made sure she knew that by moaning loudly when the tip of his cock was once again engulfed by her lips once more.

Naruto swallowed. Tsunade seemed to be enjoying herself a little too much down there; he hadn't known that a woman could enjoy _giving_ a blowjob so much. Really, he wanted to focus on the head she was giving him… he wanted to soak in the pleasure she gave him. But he had a job to do, and Naruto didn't want Tsunade to fall behind on her work either.

So, he picked up another piece of paper, and set back to work.

For a moment, at least. He got through two papers before…

Well, there was a knock at the door.

And then it opened.

Tsunade's eyes widened, for she knew it had to be one of two people. There were three kinds of people in Konohagakure: those that entered her office without knocking—Naruto—those that entered after knocking but not waiting for a response—Shizune and Sakura—and everybody else. Only those three had the familiarity with Tsunade to be able to come in without getting a day's worth of D ranks out of spite.

Naruto looked up.

"Naruto," said a woman.

She stepped forward, gliding across the floor until she was just in front of the desk. If she stepped a foot forward, she'd be able to see Tsunade, perched on the floor in front of him. Naruto was worried; having a huge cock could be a pain sometimes, because he was afraid that she'd be able to _see_ it poking out from behind the desk.

Emerald eyes seemed to stare into his soul.

"You're in Tsunade-sama's chair," Sakura said.

Naruto's jaw slackened. He stared at the pink haired woman, unable to form coherent sentences. All he could say was, stupidly—"Yeah."

Sakura frowned.

She could put the pieces together. Naruto's flushed face told her all she needed to know.

"Do I… want to know where Tsunade-sama is?" Sakura asked quietly.

Naruto bit his lip. He shook his head from side to side in two sharp motions.

Sakura's fingers tapped an unpleasant tune on her thigh.

And, impulsively, she made the decision to take a long step forward. Leaning forth, she could at last see Tsunade.

The blonde bombshell had made a decision as well: to not stop in her dual blow and titjob. She squeezed her breasts quite obviously around Naruto's member, and even now, Sakura was flabbergasted by the sheer size of it, his cock. But even more than that was how brazen Tsunade was. She ran her tongue up and down the front of his cock, and now that the game was up, moaned lewdly. She turned her head slightly to the side, making eye contact with Sakura.

Her amber eyes said what a thousand words couldn't. It was an attempted show of dominance… this was _her_ office, _her_ man, _her_ break, _her_ time to give him a blowjob without interruptions. Who the fuck was _she_ to walk in and disturb _them_?

Maybe Tsunade expected Sakura to cow.

But the look in Sakura's eyes was anything _but_ cowed.

' _You wanna go, grandma?'_ Sakura's eyes said.

Tsunade would have smirked if her mouth wasn't full of fat cock. _'Bring it.'_

To their credit, they kept their cool on the surface.

"Just what I expected," Sakura said, tutting and putting a hand on her hip, shaking her head.

Naruto blinked. "You're not—?"

"I was mad when you kicked me out of your house to fuck her, Naruto. I wasn't mad that you _did_ fuck her." Sakura turned her back to him, concealing her smirk. "Anyway, I can tell that I should come back later… I'm sure _Tsunade_ will be able to make some time for me after you're done with her." She began to walk out of the room. "See you, Naruto."

"Uh, b-bye!" Naruto said, waving.

She was out of the door a moment later, closing it behind her. Tsunade had an unreadable look on her face.

"That was weird," Naruto said to Tsunade.

Tsunade pursed her lips together. "Alright," she mumbled. There was a calculating look in her eye. "Break time's over. Thank you for your help, Naruto."

Before he could say anything, she'd already pushed him back and crawled out from underneath her desk. With swift movements, she fixed her shirt, putting those lovely tits away—a quick wipe of her mouth, and it looked as if she hadn't even blown him a kiss, let alone sucked him off.

Naruto deflated; he hadn't even gotten to cum. If he looked closely at Tsunade's face, however, he would notice one thing. This was a woman with a plan.

She patted him on the back. Which would be a normal thing for most people, but with her strength, it near knocked him into the desk.

"Put that thing away," Tsunade said, winking. "And head on home. I'll see you later; alright?"

Naruto grinned. "Alright," he said.

For a moment, he paused.

Then, he _moved_.

Tsunade only had time to recoil a little, but it was too late. He aimed not for her lips but for her cheek instead, and right there, he planted a chaste kiss.

"Thanks for the pick me up," Naruto whispered. "And if you ever want another 'break', Tsunade, you can always summon me."

She smirked.

"I'll keep that in mind," Tsunade murmured. She definitely would.

She watched as Naruto tucked his cock away, dressing himself, righting his clothing and erasing the signs of what they had done.

"Bye, Tsunade," Naruto said to her. And then, like Sakura a moment before, he walked out of the room. There was a certain _pep_ to his step; Tsunade's ego couldn't help but purr at the thought that she had put that pep in his step. No one else had done that. It was all her.

"Goodbye, Naruto," Tsunade said, sitting back down in her chair. As he left, she went back to work, but it was with a sharpness that she hadn't had before he had come. She went at least thrice as fast, hands a blur, her eyes darting back and forth.

She had a plan. And that was all there was that needed to be said.

* * *

 **We'll see what Tsunade's plan is in the near future.**

 **Thanks for reading. As always, leave a review if you liked it. If you want to talk to me or ask any questions or anything like that, feel free to message me here on FanFiction. I'll catch you guys later, peace.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

 **I don't have much to say before the chapter begins. Let's just say... this chapter should be a doozy, and I wouldn't be surprised if it either gets a lot of hate, or a lot of praise.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 _Ring. Ring. Ring._

His brown eyes lazily traced the roof of his room. The look he wore was calm; collected.

 _Ring. Ring._

He exhaled, shifting slightly, a frown tugging at his lips.

 _Ring. Ring. Ring._

Truly, he was at peace.

At least, he would be if that irksome phone would stop—

 _Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Alright already…" he muttered under his breath.

Lifting himself up, he eased himself up and off of the bed. Down the stairs he went—the house phone still merrily ringing on the counter. He picked up the receiver and pressed it against his ear.

"Hello?" said the man.

 _"_ _Hey,"_ a voice said on the other end of the line.

He tensed slightly. Sliding his other hand into his pocket, he leaned against the counter.

"Something you need?"

" _I wanted to tell you something, Shikamaru."_

The tension in his bones only increased. She didn't call him by his name often—it was usually just 'lazy ass' or 'idiot' or whatever she felt like calling him at the time.

"What would that be?" Shikamaru asked.

 _"_ _We're just friends; nothing more."_

"Okay," he said.

" _I don't want to mislead you."_

"You—" Shikamaru paused. "Okay," he repeated.

 _"_ _Maybe I'll explain more in the future, but for now, that's it."_

"Okay, Temari."

 _"_ _I'll catch you around… bye."_

He didn't bother saying goodbye; she didn't wait for one, either. There was a _click_ and the line went dead.

Shikamaru set the phone down in its cradle and meandered back up to his room.

He climbed onto his bed once more, laid down, and resumed staring at the ceiling. But the look he wore was anything but calm and collected.

* * *

Tsunade was a pragmatic woman.

Sure, she was a little (read: _really fucking_ ) hotheaded. Her short temper was almost as famous as her bad luck at gambling. But that fact didn't discard the simple reality that Tsunade had seen, done, and experienced a lot of shit, and she knew how to take a step back and ascertain a situation.

No matter how she looked at it, there was one corollary to her arrangement with Naruto that she couldn't shake.

Regardless of how hard she tried… she and she alone could not satisfy him.

It had been obvious from the beginning—she'd just refused to see it! For God's sake, he had literally made her pass out the first time they had had sex. Every moment he had fucked her, from then to now, he was doing it with one hand tied behind his back and even then he still blew her mind. There was no doubt in Tsunade's head that Naruto, simply, could not be contained by a single woman.

As much as the competitive side of her abhorred the idea, her pragmatic side won out. One woman couldn't do it, but two might, and as luck would have it, Tsunade knew the perfect candidate.

Who else was _strong_ enough to do it? Who else loved Naruto enough to do it? Who else had, just recently, gotten a glimpse of Naruto's fat cock?

The answer was obvious.

Tsunade sat behind her desk, a cool and calculating look in her eyes. In front of her, opposite her, seated in the chair on the other side of the desk was…

Well, who else would it be. It was Sakura.

"Is there a reason you've summoned me here, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura said, though her tone lacked that usual tinge of respect. Still vivid in her mind was the image of Naruto sitting in the very chair Tsunade sat in, with its typical occupant beneath the desk doing very dirty things indeed.

"There is a reason," Tsunade said. She folded her hands beneath her immense bosom, a smirk on her face. "I have a proposition for you."

"A proposition?" asked Sakura.

The blonde nodded. "I think it would be beneficial for the both of us if we created a sort of partnership," continued Tsunade. "Us two are working toward the same goal after all, even if you don't quite realize it yet."

Sakura's eyes narrowed.

"What do you have in mind?" the pink haired woman murmured, voice laced with curiosity.

Tsunade's smirk grew.

* * *

She honestly and truly had _no_ idea how she'd been convinced to do this.

But here she was. Wobbling slightly on the high heels that she'd donned—staring at herself in the mirror with Tsunade at her side.

Tsunade grinned. "Damn," she said. "We look _good_ , don't you think?"

Sakura nodded wordlessly.

The blonde _was_ right. They looked more than good, they looked amazing. The both of them clad in lingerie; Sakura a hot pink pair and Tsunade a blue pair. The bras clinging to their breasts, the panties clinging to their hips and asses. On top of that they wore high heels and stockings, with makeup enhancing only further enhancing their features.

On their own, ninety-nine percent of men would practically beg to lay a _finger_ on one of them, let alone fuck them. But together… Sakura couldn't imagine a single person in the whole-wide world that could deny them what they wanted.

And what they wanted was simple.

* * *

The plan to get what they wanted was simple as well. Complexity in the world of sex and lust only lead to problems. Keeping things straight-up and direct was the best way to go about it.

Was there such a thing as _too_ direct? Sakura and Tsunade didn't think so.

Which is why when Naruto got home that night, and went into his room to change into his pajamas, he was greeted with a sight that was anything but ordinary.

Tsunade puffed out her chest, a snide little smirk on her face. Her legs were crossed and she was laid out in a provocative pose. Sakura was laid out seductively as well, just across from Tsunade, poised opposite her; she wasn't smirking, rather she was biting her lip, eyes boring holes into Naruto. A small part of her, perhaps, was worried that he would turn them down.

That didn't seem to be the case, however.

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks; his jaw fell open a few inches, and his big blue eyes were the size of dinner plates.

Nobody moved. Not intentionally at least. Within seconds, however, what appeared to be a python began to twist and move in Naruto's pants. Soon, that immense bulge was jutting out from his crotch—impressive was an understatement.

"I think it worked, Sakura," Tsunade murmured, a sultry look in her eyes.

Sakura swallowed. "It would seem so."

The busty blonde leaned forward slightly, smirking as she did so.

"Come and join us," purred the Godaime Hokage. Her invitation didn't seem as if he had a choice in the matter.

Naruto gulped. A few shaky steps forward, and he crawled onto the bed, settling himself right in-between the two half naked girls.

Tsunade leaned against him, pressing her ample bust against his arm; Sakura kept a few inches between the two of them.

Quite casually, and very brazenly indeed, Tsunade reached a hand down and grabbed the waistband of Naruto's pants. She dragged them down, unveiling his immense member. It jutted upward, quivering slightly, fully erect and then some.

Sakura sucked in a breath.

Catching a glimpse of it before had been incredible, but this, _this_ was something else entirely. It was so big; so ungodly and massive. She watched as a dribble of precum leaked from the top. She eyed it as it twitched and throbbed before her very eyes. That itch that had been nagging at her was finally about to be scratched.

Tsunade wrapped a hand around the base of his cock. Addendum: she _tried_ to wrap a hand around the base of his cock. Sakura's gut clenched as she saw that, intimidatingly, Tsunade just couldn't get her fingers all the way around.

"Come on, Sakura," said Tsunade. "Don't be scared. It'll fuck your brains out, but it's not going to hurt you."

The pink haired woman bit her lip. She'd faced down far, far worse than a measly cock before, hadn't she? She was a medical ninja—she'd handled and seen far more daunting things.

Her gaze went up and down his member once more, taking it in fully.

Then again, maybe she hadn't.

She was brave, and she wasn't one to back down.

Regardless of her reservations, Sakura also reached a hand forward. She put it around Naruto's member; and she began to stroke.

The moan that spilled forth from Naruto's mouth made her heart pound.

A sheen of sweat appeared on her brow. Her emerald eyes shook slightly. She couldn't stop herself from stroking him, though. Whereas Tsunade began with a slow, steady pace, Sakura's was frenzied and quick. Soon, Sakura added her second hand to the mix, gritting her teeth as she stroked him faster and faster.

The warmth in her hands; she could feel him pulsing. She could almost feel his heart beating through the massive organ she held in her hands.

Tsunade leaned forward, taking his mushroom head into her warm and welcoming mouth. Sakura was privately glad—she was brave, but not _that_ brave. Taking that beast into her throat seemed like a pipe dream.

Naruto threw his head back, moaning quite loudly.

"Fuck—!" He let out a groan. Three hands and one mouth working over his member was more than pleasurable; especially with the knowledge that it was Tsunade, and _Sakura_ that was doing it.

Tsunade spent a good moment bobbing her head back and forth, eager and enthusiastic regardless of the fact that she could only get a few inches into her mouth.

After maybe a minute, she withdrew, salvia dribbling down her chin. "Mmm," she said, licking her lips. "That is a very, very good taste." Tsunade rubbed the back of her hand against her mouth. "Care for a lick?"

"Just… a lick," said Sakura. She swallowed.

Carefully, Sakura leaned down. And she licked his cock. A long, lingering lick, one that went from the very base of his immense member to the top.

Her mouth was flooded with his amazingly masculine taste. It was incredible, it was unbelievable—what the hell was that taste? It was like heaven in her mouth.

"Ugh, oh God, fuck fuck fuck," Naruto cursed. "I—I want you; I want both of you."

Tsunade chuckled. "You hear that, Sakura? He wants us, both of us." She stroked Sakura's hair fondly, the pink haired woman in la-la land, still licking away at the massive cock in front of her.

She reached a hand up, cupping Naruto's chin.

"But he can wait, can't he?" Tsunade tutted. "You want your fun Naruto, but we want ours as well. Let Sakura enjoy herself for a while."

"But—" Restraint was a hard concept for Naruto to fathom in that moment, especially considering there seemed no sweeter idea than taking his overgrown cock and shoving it to the hilt into Sakura's cunt.

His protest was cut off. What cut it off?

Namely, Sakura taking him into her mouth. It was a struggle; there was a cute, feisty look on her face as her lips fought to spread wide enough to engulf the mushroom head of his member.

Naruto couldn't believe what he was seeing. All those years ago, when he'd crushed on the pink haired woman and begged for dates… never… _never_ had he anticipated that it would lead to this. Her giving him a blowjob. Let alone with the busty and amazingly hot Tsunade right beside her, egging her on.

"Fuuuuck!" His toes curled up as Sakura bobbed her head up and down. She could only manage the first three inches of so of his cock, but even that small amount was leaving him breathless. "Oh fuck. God— _fuck_!" His fingers found purchase in the sheets of his bed, digging in, nearly tearing the fabric.

"That's enough." Tsunade grabbed Sakura by the hear, quite rudely pulling her up and off of Naruto's cock. "Age and experience _always_ come first." She flashed a wink at Sakura, then practically dove down onto the enormous member. Sakura could only glare hotly as Tsunade proceeded to do what she had been doing ten seconds before, namely, bobbing her head up and down upon that giant cock.

Sakura sucked in a deep breath.

She couldn't help it. She saw red.

"You want us, Naruto?" Sakura said, slowly. Tsunade gave her an odd look, mouth still full of cock. "Then you can have us."

Tsunade was blindsighted as she was _forced_ off of Naruto's cock, thrown onto her back. Sakura was soon right beside her, the pink haired woman spreading her legs as wide as they could go.

Naruto looked cross eyed, his mouth ajar once more.

" _Take me_ , Naruto," Sakura demanded. Her pussy was pulsing with arousal, juices dripping down her thighs.

Tsunade found her voice. "No, no, not her—take me! Take that big cock and shove in me, you know you want to!" She found herself spreading her legs as well, and yes, she was just as aroused as Sakura. Her chest heaved up and down; the Senju's face was flushed, eyes narrowed with anger at Sakura and lust for Naruto.

He leaned forward, his dick still pulsating and throbbing.

His breaths came short and quick. The blonde looked between the two women, unable to find any words to say. If he picked one, the other would be mad—it was simple as that.

How _could_ you choose?

A beautiful, busty blonde. Or a lithe, gorgeous athlete.

Naruto swallowed. There _was_ a way to compromise.

"Uh, um, how about I… use a shadow clone?" he suggested, voice more than a little shaky. He felt like a virgin again, just from being faced by a sight like this. "Then I can take both of you at once."

Sakura and Tsunade _both_ shot him glares.

"You think it's that easy to weasel out of making a choice?" Tsunade said. "No, no, that won't do. _Choose one of us._ Even if you make a shadow clone, you've got to choose which one of us _you're_ going to fuck."

Naruto closed his eyes. "You are not making this easy," he said.

Maybe it was his gut, or maybe it was a primal part of him that _forced_ him to have a preference. Tsunade was used goods, while Sakura was fresh meat. That didn't mean he still couldn't have plenty of fun with the blonde, but at the same time, he wanted… he wanted to be the one to _conquer_ his former crush.

His choice was made.

Tsunade grit her teeth as Naruto scooted over toward Sakura. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she said.

Naruto looked at her.

For a moment, time seemed to slow; his heart rate did as well. He could think, _clearly_. Tsunade's brown eyes burned into his big blue ones, and though he didn't realize it, Naruto's _subconscious_ realized one thing.

He was in control.

Naruto took a deep breath.

"I'm making my choice," he said, resting his massive cock on Sakura's thigh.

The pink haired woman beamed, wrapping her legs around Naruto's waist. Her hands rested on his arms.

"Be gentle," she whispered, hoping that Tsunade wouldn't hear her. "I—I want you to take me, but I don't want you to _kill_ me either."

Naruto couldn't help but laugh.

"Gentle?" he murmured. "I can do that. But first… I want to do something that I've wanted to do for a long, long time."

Sakura stared at him. "What's that?"

He smiled.

Then he leaned forward, capturing her lips in as deep a kiss as he could manage. Sakura started—but she melted beneath his warmth. Their lips remained locked for half a minute, and then Naruto pulled back, a cocky smirk reminiscent of Satsuki on his face.

Sakura could only gape up at him; that didn't last long. Soon, she was moaning as Naruto slid a finger inside of her aroused slit, having pushed her panties to the side.

"Oh…" Another moan; her back arched ever so slightly as he pumped the digit in and out of her. He added a second finger and that only caused her to moan louder. Tsunade looked on with jealousy.

Two fingers wasn't enough, and he elected to add a third before long. In and out, in and out. Sakura was moaning, he was grinning, Tsunade was fuming.

"Fuck it—I can't wait any longer."

He withdrew his fingers, Sakura gasping as he did so. Now, he grabbed the base of his cock.

Sakura had seen it up close; she'd licked it, she'd had it in her mouth. Never, however, had it looked so daunting, so big, so utterly _terrifying_ as when Naruto angled it against her tight pussy.

"Here we go. You ready, Sakura?"

She nodded. "I'm ready." She clenched her jaw, bit her lip, and readied herself for what was to come.

There was no readying herself for _this_ , though.

" _OHHHH!"_

The tip was pressed against her entrance.

" _OHHHH! Oh God!"_

He grit his teeth as he pumped his hips forward; his hands were on her breasts, squeezing them gently for leverage.

Naruto looked over to Tsunade, who seemed to be seething with rage.

She glared at him.

"Oh hush," Naruto said, rolling his eyes. "You'll get your share of cock later." He chuckled. "Guess you should have rolled with the shadow clone idea, huh?" It was said in a teasing way, but it stung nonetheless.

"It's not too late for that," Tsunade growled through gritted teeth.

"Sorry, but you told me to make a choice. I made a choice. You can't get mad just because that choice wasn't you." Another genuine laugh. "We can have some fun later, Tsunade. For now—" He growled as he got another inch of cock into Sakura. "I'm enjoying myself with Sakura-chan."

Tsunade rolled off the side of the bed, still glaring daggers at Naruto. Still clad in that arousing lingerie, she stomped out of the room, not closing the door behind her. He didn't hear the front door open or close, so he assumed she was still in the apartment. Not that it mattered right now—his focus was on someone else.

"God damn," Sakura swore, head resting on the mattress, her eyes staring up at the ceiling. Her hair was sweaty, matted. Her body glowed; her chest heaved up and down.

She jumped as he thrust into her. It was a gentle thrust, but gentle with a cock as big as Naruto's might as well have been pummeling her womb for as much it affected her.

It hurt. It really did. He was too big, _too big_. She couldn't stop herself from wanting it, though. The pleasure was immense, but so was the pain, and it seemed to mix into a cocktail that was both repulsive and delightful.

She was just glad _he_ was doing all the work. Her arms and legs felt like noodles, and the most she could do was moan like a bitch whenever he thrust two, maybe _three_ inches of that cock in and out of her.

Considering how big he was—two, three inches, that was just a drop in an ocean.

"Naruto—" she ground out, her voice weak. She let out a moan of anguish and pleasure as he thrust into her again.

"I thought just once would be enough," he murmured. "But I want to do it again."

Once more, he leaned down and kissed her. She couldn't summon the energy to return it in any way; she just moaned into his mouth as he thrust into her.

He wasn't sure what to think. Was it jealousy of Tsunade that had enticed her into bed with him? Was it lust for his gigantic cock? Was it something else?

Naruto didn't know what to think. She was his first crush, and maybe, there could have been love mixed in there too. What he _wanted_ to believe was that she had simply harbored feelings for him, feelings that had been called up by her catching him and Tsunade together.

But that was what he wanted to believe. Reality wasn't always so kind.

Sakura shook. Naruto elected to take a gamble—gently, as gently as he could, he began to feed more of his cock into Sakura. Another inch, then a second, then a third… almost… _almost_ a fourth, and then the poor girl began to shake so much that he had to stop.

" _Goooooooood!"_ Sakura moaned, closing her eyes. Her hands clamped around Naruto's biceps, so tightly that he wouldn't be surprised if her fingers were going to leave marks on his tanned skin. Her legs were still shut around his waist, so tightly that Naruto doubted he could escape her hold if he wanted to.

He exhaled, remembering quite clearly when he had made _Tsunade_ pass out during sex. No offense to Sakura, but Tsunade was made out of tougher stuff and that meant he had to exercise caution.

Naruto twisted his hips, chewing the inside of his cheek. He withdrew a bit, watching as the sections of his cock that had been inside of her come out, slathered in her juices. It was obscene, just how much he was stretching her. He knew it hurt her; she was a trooper, though, and she hadn't complained once.

He thrust in, harsher than he meant too, but her tight cunt was just too intoxicating. Sakura let out a gasp.

"Fuck." This whole scenario was making him hornier than he'd been in ages. The thought of fucking and creampieing _Sakura_ of all people was making his self control more than a little tenuous. He had to stay in control.

It was just like she'd said—Sakura was fine with him fucking her, but he couldn't _kill_ her.

He took a deep breath, and this time when he thrust into her, it was gentle. She let out a soft moan, one that made his heart thump.

It was moments like this that he wish he had the Sharingan. More than anything, he wanted to capture this moment, have it memorized, saved, _forever_.

He was a man, and any man had his limit. Screwing the woman he'd wanted to be with since the age of ten was that limit. He could feel that spring twisting in his stomach. He could feel his gut clenching with pleasure.

It was almost time.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto moaned, thrusting into her, still managing to be gentle. "I'm—I'm close."

Sakura lifted her head slightly, looking more than a little cross eyed.

"No, no," she mumbled, tongue tied.

"Huh?" Naruto looked at her, confused.

She shook her head. "Not—not…" She swallowed. With considerable effort, she found herself forming a coherent sentence. "Not inside."

Naruto felt his heart sink. "Why not?" he dared to ask.

"I'm not on… birth control," Sakura managed to get out. "Just—just… I don't know."

He closed his eyes. He was close, _seconds_ away.

"Okay," he said.

He pulled out, Sakura moaning as he did so. The instant the tip of his cock cleared the entrance of her pussy, Naruto _came_ , and he fired an enormous load of hot and sticky cum across her belly.

Sakura shivered as his burning hot semen pooled in her navel, splattered across her stomach. It was so warm, it felt so _good_. She was tempted to taste it, but she couldn't even move her hands. Her legs had fallen from around his waist.

"Good God," she groaned.

Naruto found himself chuckling. "You're crazy," he said.

"Why—why's that?"

"I thought you were on birth control." He laughed. "A second later and I would have... " Naruto shook his head. "I can't believe you let me fuck you without birth control."

Sakura found herself smirking, though that one action seemed to sap the last of her energy.

"I guess I'm just a risk taker, that's all." She grinned toothily. "Or I'm crazy. Or both. Who knows?"

Her eyes slid closed. Naruto didn't even bother saying anything else to her—she was out like a light.

Naruto stared at her for a few minutes; at the slow rise and fall of her chest, at the way her lips were slightly parted, at the slight smile on her face. She was beautiful, truly.

He sighed.

Sliding off of the bed and standing up straight, Naruto cast one last look down at her.

 _'_ _That was…'_

He didn't know how to complete that thought.

Naruto shook his head gently, then proceeded to make his way out of the room.

* * *

 **Like I said, it was a doozy. A lot happened in this chapter, that's for sure.**

 **While I was writing this, I had two goals in mind: painting just how surreal a scenario like this would be for Naruto, and showing just how conflicted Sakura really is. I hope I did it well.**

 **Many thanks go out to the people that helped me work on this chapter, most of them from my Discord. I don't want to say any names, since I might forget one or two people and I don't want to offend anyone, but they know exactly who they are. Thank you so much!**

 **Of note is a new survey I rolled out a few days ago. It's a fairly general survey, only meant to answer a wide range of questions. I'd very,** ** _very_** **much appreciate it if you could take the time out of your day to finish the survey! You can find the link on my profile page.**

 **Of course, I'd also appreciate it if you could leave a comment with your thoughts on the chapter. Feedback is a great way for me to improve my future work, and I'll make an effort to respond to every question I'm asked.**

 **If you want another method to get in contact with me, try Discord! I run a Discord with a healthy number of active users, and they're the first to know of new updates when they're released. Not only that, but I interact with the people on my Discord with a daily basis, running ideas past, asking for advice and what not. It's a great opportunity if you want a first hand look into how I write my stories. A link to my discord can be found on my profile.**

 **That's enough for now; thank you so much for reading, and have an awesome day!**


	7. Chapter 7

Tsunade huffed, arms folded across her chest, a dirty look on her face.

She stared at a point on the wall and fixated all of her rage on it, _every ounce._

Sakura's moans bouncing off the walls of the apartment only seemed to mock her. Really, really, really, _this was too much_. Sure, she'd given Naruto a choice… but the choice was supposed to be her!

It wasn't a fucking contest. She had bigger tits, a nicer ass, more experience under the sheets—why the hell would Naruto choose Sakura over _her_? Tsunade just couldn't fathom her fellow blonde's decision.

After what seemed an eternity, Sakura's moans came to an end.

She heard footsteps. She looked up from his couch to see the blonde in all his glory, his enormous cock still hard and hanging down in between his thighs like some kind of third leg.

"Tsunade…" Naruto said, grinning.

Her eyes were glued to his cock.

"You're lucky," Tsunade murmured, a gravelly tone to her voice. "You are so, so, so, _so_ fucking lucky you were born with that thing."

She sprung forward, faster than he could see. Naruto felt a hand grip his wrist—the next thing he knew, he was being shoved onto the sofa where Tsunade had sat a moment before.

"I'm going to make you regret choosing her first."

Tsunade's declaration was filled with malevolence. She pried the bra off of her enormous tits, and as always, Naruto was caught hook, line, and sinker by those massive things.

She was down on her knees in a flash.

Naruto moaned as she wrapped her tits around his cock. It was like being given a massage after a long hard day at work; there was nothing quite like it.

Fucking Sakura had been a chore. Not that it hadn't been pleasurable, but she was so itty bitty and fragile, though he'd never say that to her face. Knowing that he could split her in two with his cock made him exercise caution, and caution didn't exactly lend to the experience.

Not that it hadn't been fun.

But what was better than leaning back, closing his eyes, and enjoying himself while the biggest tits in the land were squeezed around his cock?

"Maybe I chose her first for a different reason then you might think," Naruto said.

"What's that?" Tsunade mumbled, rubbing her breasts up and down his shaft. Any other dick would be absolutely smothered by her tits, but not his.

"Maybe… hypothetically, I chose her first because I knew she wouldn't last as long as you." Naruto had to stop himself from grinning. "Maybe I chose her first because that meant I could finish her off fast, then take my time with you."

"Are you serious?" Tsunade said, staring up at him.

"Who knows?" Naruto's grin widened.

He was lying. It was a blatant fucking lie, but Tsunade was cock drunk enough to believe it.

It wasn't like he was hurting her. Sakura got to feel special being his first pick, and Tsunade got to feel special because of his little excuse. It was a win-win. Right?

Tsunade didn't reply, and Naruto had no reason to break the silence.

The well hung male simply leaned back, enjoying that simmering feeling in his gut as Tsunade continued to work his dick with those luscious curves of hers.

Now that the talking was over, she had the option to start sucking him as well. An option she greedily took. As her warm and welcoming mouth engulfed the tip of his member, Naruto couldn't help but moan.

"You are a delight," Naruto said, moaning again as Tsunade lowered her head.

She wasn't anywhere near ready to deepthroat him yet—to be fair, _no_ girl was. Besides, deepthroating him was just taking a few inches of the monstrosity that was his cock.

Tsunade closed her eyes, bobbing her head up and down. She kept squeezing her tits around his shaft, rubbing them around it, relishing in the sweet sensation of him pulsing between her mammaries.

Honestly, she would never be able to admit to him just how _horny_ blowing him made her. She beyond wet, she was beyond aroused. Being on her knees for him just made something tingle in her gut, a small part of her that wanted to be let free.

Day after day, month after month, she had to be dominant; assertive. There was no room for weakness, for submission, for anything.

Being on her knees for someone… choking on his cock… _wanting_ , so desperately, just to get fucked by his enormous dick.

It was like shedding her outer-self—the Hokage, the Sannin, the powerful kunoichi. Unveiling her inner-self—the wanton whore that wanted to get fucked like a bitch.

She was no BDSM sub. She wasn't about to call him 'Master' or kiss his toes and beg for dick. But that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy being a _little_ submissive…

God, she was so horny now. Thinking about that, _doing_ what she was doing, squeezing her tits and sucking his cock.

Tsunade let him slip out of her mouth; she unlatched his cock from in between her tits. And then she stood up.

"It's time," she growled, pushing her panties to the side and climbing on top of him.

Naruto grinned in that cheeky—and mildly irritating—way of his. He grasped Tsunade's plump ass, helping her as she calmly positioned her sopping wet cunt over his fat and very erect cock.

She bit the inside of her cheek as she lowered herself down.

Hot damn. Everytime he entered her, she swore time and space seemed to _jolt_. It felt like being stabbed, only instead of pain she felt incredible pleasure.

Tsunade could feel him invading her as she sunk down; her pussy stretching around his shaft, his enormous dick burrowing its way into her. She choked back a moan.

"Oooh." He wasn't afraid to moan, though. His hands gripped her ass tight, and he took the opportunity to bury his face in her bosom. "You're so wet; and tight." He grinned. "It feels great."

"It better."

Tsunade wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head on his broad shoulder.

 _'This time,'_ she thought. _'I'm going to take more.'_

She kept grounding her hips down, grimacing as she felt him enter deeper and deeper inside of her.

Eventually, he reached that threshold. That point inside of her that he hadn't passed before. Untouched territory; unmarked by man, by anyone.

Naruto's fingers dug deeply into the skin of her plump ass. He inhaled deeply, her low and sensual scent filling him up. He could feel his member throbbing within the tight cavern that was her pussy, his face contorted from a mix of pleasure and ectasay. It was intoxicating.

Sex was something he'd always craved, but never like this. Never before had he so desperately wanted to bury his cock to the hilt inside of a woman, fuck her senseless, leave her begging and moaning for more.

Temari, Tsunade, Sakura—all three of them had made him feel this way, where countless whores hadn't been more than just a cum dumpster. Only there to unload a load of cum and try to lessen his unquenchable lust for pussy and ass. Only it never worked.

Naruto's body was filling with passion, with lust, with—

He pressed his lips against her neck, moaning close to her ear as she clenched tighter and tighter around him. "You're so sexy," he whispered, voice low; full of promise. "I could fuck you for days on end and never get tired."

"I believe it." Her ample bosom was squeezed up against his muscled chest. She pulled her arms tighter around him, as she weakly raised her hips up and down. "Get ready." She wasn't sure whether or not that was for him, or for her.

Naruto tensed regardless. He _was_ ready for this.

Tsunade's grip tightened even more. With as much willpower as she could muster, the buxom blonde began to grind her hips down.

Oh God—it felt good, but it hurt too. He was digging into her, and every throb and twitch felt like a knife being twisted in her gut. He was so _deep._

Tears pricked at her eyes. Who was she kidding… they weren't pricking at her eyes—she was _crying_ from the pain, from the pleasure. She buried her face in Naruto's shoulder and kept going, she kept grinding her hips down until she had no more energy.

It was fortunate that she wasn't able to look down. Because Naruto wouldn't want her to see just how far she was from achieving her goal of taking his entire cock. Sure, she'd managed to take a little bit more into her hot and wet center.

But a little just wasn't enough for Naruto. Tsunade still had a long, long way to go.

"Are you close?" Tsunade whispered, though it really sounded more like a whimper. Poor woman.

"... sure," he said, after a moment of hesitation.

Again, he was lying through his damned teeth.

"Fuck." She lowered her head. "You're lying. Oh God—oh God. _Oh god!_ "

Naruto groaned as she clenched around him. With the force of a tidal wave slamming against a cliff, she came.

He held her close, his hands moving up from her ass to wrapping around her waist. She fit perfectly against him, the poor blonde shaking and moaning. Her body was so amazing—from her breasts, to her waist, to her plump ass.

She kept shaking, but the worst—or best—was over. Tsunade panted, bosom heaving up and down, her face red and flushed.

Yet—

Yet no matter how perfect her body was, no matter how hard she'd clenched around him, no matter how hard she'd tried…

He was close. But not close enough. She was already spent.

Maybe it was age, maybe it was something else. Naruto knew that Tsunade was down for the count.

Naruto pulled her up and off of his cock, a calm look on his face. He set her down beside him on the sofa, her body limp, a distant look on her face. She hadn't passed out like the other time, but it was clear she was in a different world.

He stood, his cock still erect and bobbing.

Leaning down, he planted a chaste kiss on her cheek.

"Better luck next time," he murmured.

It was meant to be innocent

Yet the words played again and again in Tsunade's head.

 _Better luck next time. Better luck next time._

"No!" she growled.

A surge of energy? Maybe a last ditch effort to salvage her pride.

Either way, she found herself rising up; grabbing Naruto by the shoulders and quite literally throwing him back down onto the couch.

She felt possessed, her limbs working due to some puppeter's influence.

Naruto's eyes widened.

Tsunade mounted him once more, only this time, she wasted no time. In the blink of an eye, Naruto's still hard cock had been engulfed by the blonde Hokage's endlessly tight pussy once more.

"Fuck…" Naruto groaned, throwing his head back.

She didn't care.

 _She didn't care._

It was too late to go back now.

It hurt, it really did. It made her entire body ache to bounce up and down atop his enormous cock. Her pussy felt red, raw, beaten and battered.

Yet this strange influence kept her going. Call it Senju will power.

"Mmm! Oh fuck!" Tsunade cursed, hands still on Naruto's shoulders as she went up and down. Her massive tits swung with every bounce, making her blonde lover almost salivate at the sight.

Slowly, achingly, _painfully_ on Tsunade's part, Naruto was brought to the brink. To the edge.

"Fuuuuuuuuuck…." he groaned once more, longer and more drawn out. His hands cupped Tsunade's plump ass as she went up and down.

He could feel himself throbbing deep within her; there was that familiar feeling in his stomach.

Tsunade could feel it too. Every pulse of his cock powerful enough to send a shockwave through her body, pleasure and pain mixing in an intoxicating cocktail.

"Cum!" She shoved her forehead against Naruto's, staring him deeply in the eyes. Amber clashing with blue. "Cum! Cum! Cum!" She _demanded_ it of him—Naruto had long since gotten used to Tsunade barking orders at him, but never would he imagine her doing it like this.

"I… I'm enjoying this though…" Naruto whined, like a school child being scolded.

Tsunade growled, baring her teeth. "Cum right now; _cum! CUM!_ "

Seconds later, as Tsunade continued to bounce and grind against him, Naruto felt his self control snap. It was just a little too much for the well hung blonde. There was only the thinnest of fibers keeping him from plummeting.

That fiber was severed by one simple thing—a good, solid bounce, coupled with Tsunade forcing his face into her bosom. A faceful of the greatest tits in the world. His cock being assaulted by her tight pussy. Her, in his face, _demanding_ that he cum.

It was over.

With a moan, Naruto let loose.

Finally— _finally_ , Tsunade got what she wanted. What she needed. What she deserved.

A nice and deep creampie.

Naruto held nothing back. He pumped what felt like four loads worth of cum into Tsunade. His cock pulsing, throbbing; his face twisting in pleasure as he did so.

Tsunade held him close, face still buried in her bosom.

Her eyes were closed, and her face was slacken. She didn't move a muscle.

Had she passed out again? That was Naruto's first assumption.

She shook a little bit. Tsunade let out a low moan as his orgasm came to an end.

He hadn't softened. Okay, maybe he'd softened a little. Yet he was still _huge_ inside of her, easily plugging up all of that cum inside of her.

"Tsunade?" His voice was low; maybe a little worried.

She didn't respond.

"Tsunade!"

Her eyes slowly opened. He leaned back, making eye contact with her. As amber and blue clashed once more, the softest of smirks appeared on her lips.

Then she succumbed for good.

Naruto allowed her to fall, holding her close and setting her down on the couch. He was still in her, but not for long.

With a grunt, he yanked his cock out of her, Tsunade letting out an unconscious groan as he did so.

Cum began to ooze out of her, slowly at first and then picking up pace, white liquid dribbling down her thighs.

Naruto stared at that vision, his face unreadable.

There was something about it. Something about seeing the _Hokage_ , naked, on his couch, a massive creampie drooling from her cunt. It made him hornier than ever.

He inhaled deeply, fingers curling into a ball.

The blonde leaned in close, until his lips were an inch away from Tsunade's.

"Next time—next time, you'll need more than luck," he whispered.

When he leaned back, there was a smirk on his face. Idly, Naruto wondered if Sakura was awake as he walked away, a spring to his step.

* * *

Sadly, she was not.

He had some errands to run—groceries to pick up. He got dressed a few feet away from Sakura's still prone body, that same smirk still on his face.

Understandably, he was a little worried about the _stench_. He smelled like a whore house, what with the smell of female arousal and cum and just straight sex. A little air freshener applied to his clothes later, and it wasn't quite as bad.

Naruto exited his house, whistling a tune.

The grocery store was his destination. Then he had to run down to Sakura's and pay her a visit—scratch that. Maybe a jog to the Hokage's office to bug Tsunade—nope. Maybe a visit to Satsuki?

Dark, alluring Satsuki, with her plump lips and her perfect figure.

Maybe that wasn't the best idea either.

Fuck; it looked like he was just going to the grocery store. Oh well.

Every and their mother who was in the store when he got there gave him a wave and a big, bright smile. Naruto could never get used to that—universal love.

He grabbed a cart and went down the aisles. Sure, half of the cart would end up being filled with instant ramen, but he still had to grab some other stuff.

Halfway through his trip, Naruto was met with a… surprise.

"Naruto."

Dark, alluring Satsuki—standing right before him.

She looked more beautiful than he remembered. Her eyes dark and cool. Her hair long, silky and lush. Her figure was _perfect_ ; the combination between curvy and lithe that no woman other than her could accomplish. And the way she held herself was the whip cream on the top.

The way Satsuki walked around, talked, _acted_ … she knew that she was the sexiest bitch around. She knew that no woman could hold a candle to her. She _knew_.

Naruto swallowed. "Hey," he said. "What's up?"

She stared at him for a second, unimpressed.

"Nothing," she murmured, examining a nail in an off-handed away. "I had to make a trip to the store. As did you, obviously."

He grinned. "What? Did you run out of tomatoes?" It was an innocent rib, but Satsuki merely rolled her eyes.

"Not exactly," Satsuki said, folding her hands beneath her bosom. Round and perky breasts, not too big and not too small—Naruto had to stop himself from drooling.

He had to get out of here before he did something he regretted—that much was certain.

"Well, it was nice seeing you," he mumbled, grinning from ear to ear though it looked a little fake. Something Satsuki obviously picked up on. "But I've gotta hurry up and finish my shopping. I'll see you around?"

"Sure."

They went past each other in the aisle; Naruto looked back at her (and her perfect ass), while Satsuki didn't even glance back, even for a second.

Naruto's heartbeat didn't calm down until long after he left the grocery store.

* * *

Though he'd loaded up his cart, Naruto had used his usual tricks to get home without having to make four trips. Namely, summoning a few clones to help lessen the burden.

When he got back to the apartment, Sakura and Tsunade were both awake. The two of them were dressed, sitting on his sofa, talking in soft tones.

They looked a _little_ intimidating by the four Narutos, but they paid the two no mind. They crossed to the kitchen and unloaded the bags, then dispelled, leaving the original in their place, the blonde grinning from ear to ear.

His grin faded as she glanced back toward the couch—where Sakura and Tsunade were none-too-subtly staring at him.

It suddenly dawned on him.

This was really, _really_ fucking awkward.

Sakura smiled gently. Which in itself was intimidating, as a _gentle_ smile from Sakura tended to mean someone was about to have a broken bone or two.

"Come and sit," she said, scooting over and opening up a space between her and Tsunade.

He swallowed. Tsunade wasn't looking at him—rather, she'd seemed to have found a speck in the distance of extreme importance, and her attention was devoted solely to that. However, as Naruto walked over to the sofa, he could see her brow scrunch slightly.

Naruto sat.

"Tsunade and I talked a little while you were gone," Sakura told him. "The two of us have come to an agreement of sorts."

"What agreement is that?" he asked, almost innocently. He almost didn't notice two hands reaching steadily for his crotch.

"We're going to share you," Tsunade grumbled.

Naruto blinked.

In a flash, Sakura had undone his pants. Tsunade had pulled them down. And now his cock was out, already well on its way to being erect.

Sakura leaned down, tapping her nose against his shaft and inhaling deeply; his masculine scent was intoxicating.

"I don't think a schedule or anything will be necessary," said Sakura, grasping his shaft with one of her dainty hands. "Truthfully, we agreed that you would be able to… handle the two of us, with plenty of time to spare."

Naruto grinned nervously.

It was true. He'd fucked Sakura and Tsunade within an hour of each other, and had left both of them lying in a stupor. To say he couldn't handle them was simple fiction.

Tsunade reached a hand down, wrapping it his cock as well.

"Don't go expecting threesomes every other day though," Tsunade said, a bite to her tone that would have made a lesser man shiver.

Naruto's grin turned from nervous to… predatory.

"Tsunade," he said, and both she and Sakura shuddered from the way he said it. "Let's be honest: if I _want_ a threesome with you two, then I'll get a threesome with you two."

Both of his hands slid to either side of him. One seeped beneath Sakura's shorts, gently rubbing against her clothed snatch, making the pink haired woman purr. The other crept beneath Tsunade's shirt, climbing up and grasping one of her enormous breasts; Tsunade bit back a moan.

"Shut up," Tsunade growled.

Sakura grinned from ear to ear. She was wise enough to not say it in earshot of Tsunade, but at the same time, Naruto only needed to see the look on her face to see the truth: he most definitely was not wrong about what he'd said.

His cock pulsated beneath their grasp. A massive beast hungry for pussy. It twitched and throbbed, only growing harder as Naruto fondled both of them with glee.

"We- we can't again tonight," Sakura whimpered, as Naruto's fingers threatened to pull her panties to the side and sink into the real delight hidden beneath them.

"Why not?" Naruto whispered, his voice low and sexy.

Tsunade swallowed. "There's a mandatory meeting at the hospital that I have to speak at, and that Sakura has to attend," she said. She continued to bite her lip as Naruto kept squeezing her breast unabashed.

He sat there for a moment, clearly in thought.

"Damn," he said. "Later tonight?"

"We both have… have to work in the morning," Sakura finished the sentence with a gasp, as Naruto hadn't stopped fondling her either.

The blonde shook his head. "That sucks. But I guess you gotta do what you gotta do."

He stood, and his cock swung upward, smacking against his belly with a thud. Naruto took a step forward, then turned, hardened shaft throbbing.

"You two can leave," he said. "Just give me… a kiss goodbye."

There was a slight edge to his voice—a cutesy, tude-filled tone. Tsunade sighed; Sakura grinned.

Gently, the two girls leaned forward, running their tongues along either side of his cock. They went from the base to the very tip, where they then planted a big kiss on the crown, the tip, getting a helping a precum while they were at it.

Naruto sighed with relief, cock still twitching.

"Alright you two. You can go. Have fun at your meeting," he said, sitting back down. His cock rose up from his crotch, and Tsunade and Sakura acted as if they were magnetically attracted to it. They had to _fight_ to stand up and make for the door.

Tsunade left without a word. Sakura paused in the doorway; she turned, flashed him a wink, then dipped out the door. It closed softly behind her.

Naruto exhaled.

This had been a fun day. That much was certain.

He wondered what was to come...


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto groaned, resting a hand against his forehead, the other dangling off the side of his sofa.

Needless to say, he had absolutely nothing to do. Gazing around his apartment, he looked for something, some _one_ he could do.

There was nothing.

Unless he wanted to jerk off for the fifth time that day, Naruto was out of luck.

He heaved a sigh.

Seven days of this bullshit. Oh, how he missed the old days of little over a week ago. The days when he could walk into his apartment and have an impromptu threesome. The days when he sat in the Hokage's chair and had the busty Godaime give him a blowjob.

Now, he was reduced to sitting around his apartment, alternating between scarfing down instant ramen or masturbating to relieve his pent up tension.

It wasn't as if he had broken things off with Sakura or Tsunade, or that they had broken things off with him. They were just unreasonably busy! Why was it that _after_ he'd started fucking them that they had to get so busy?

Sakura was constantly at the hospital. Tsunade was stuck behind her desk for the foreseeable future. And no matter how hard he tried, the most he could get was a quickie out of either of them.

A 'quickie' basically meaning him making them cum in a few short minutes, and then them having to get dressed and wrap things up, owing to one thing or another. Essentially leaving him in an endless loop of being blue balled.

And believe him, Naruto _tried_ to get some relief of his own.

* * *

Sakura yelped as she was yanked into a closet. The door shut quickly, and the sole lightbulb hanging above them was turned on with a flick of his finger.

"Naruto…" she growled, socking him in the shoulder. "What the hell? You scared me half to death!"

The blonde could only grin. "Let me make it up to you," he murmured, leaning forward.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her, pulling her close. With a finger, he pulled down her collar, his lips immediately latching against the porcelain skin of her neck.

Sakura quickly forgave him. She melted into his burly frame.

"Fuck," she groaned, as she reached down, roughly jerking down Naruto's pants. "I needed this."

Sakura and Tsunade's busy work schedule wasn't only affecting Naruto, after all.

His enormous length slid out, and the pink haired woman bit back a moan as it brushed against her leg. Naruto hiked up her skirt, bunching it up around her waist, and slid her panties to the side.

She was already wet. Two fingers holding her pussy lips open, the other hand gripping the base of his cock, Naruto calmly entered Sakura.

Sakura not-so-calmly braced herself as that monstrosity entered her.

"Oh God," she whimpered, her back pressed up against a wall of the closet as Naruto continued to ease himself inside of her.

A few short thrusts later and Sakura was already shaking against him, sinking her teeth into his shirt in order to silence herself.

Naruto groaned. He pumped harder into her, able to get a respectable length of his cock into her. In and out, in and out—he continued to kiss her neck, one of his hands gripping her hip for leverage while the other slid beneath her shirt, caressing her breasts.

Sakura was so pent up that it was even _easier_ to push her to the edge than it had been before.

Not to mention the lewdness of the scenario. Being in her workplace, a few feet away from other people, getting fucked by the biggest dick in town. She was no exhibionist, but the thrill of potentially being caught only made her all the more aroused.

As the well hung blonde thrust harder into her, _deeper_ , Sakura could only buck her hips back against him. Her teeth were clamped so tightly around his shirt that she was afraid it might rip the fabric.

"Fuck." Her voice was muffled. "Fuck!"

Her hands were wrapped around his broad chest. One of her legs was balanced haphazardly on the floor, the other wrapped around his waist.

He kept at it, and a few moments later, Sakura could feel it coming.

" _Fuuuckkk_ …" She threw her head back, eyes glazed over as her orgasm smacked her across the cheek.

Her pussy clenched around his fat cock, and Naruto's pace slowed to a crawl. Sakura shivered and moaned against him, a lewd smile on her face.

She slumped, and Naruto was forced to wrap his arms around her to prevent her from falling.

"God damn," Sakura mumbled, gasping for breath. "Thank you for that, Naruto."

She placed her hands on his chest, gently easing him away, his still hard cock slipping out of her. Naruto pouted a bit, but he said nothing, idly watching as Sakura fixed her clothes.

"I didn't finish," Naruto mumbled, like a child asking for a cookie from the jar.

Sakura grinned, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Knowing your stamina, we'd be in here for half my shift just to get you to cum once," she said. "I have patients to take care of, Naruto, I'm sorry. Still though—thank you for the… erm… relief." She grinned, before darting out of the closet.

Naruto hung his head.

* * *

Tsunade had her head buried in a stack of papers. She hardly noticed him entering the room.

That is, until he came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Kissing her neck sensually, he managed to get a moan out of her not seconds later.

"I can't," she groaned, even as he continued to kiss her. "I have work to do."

Naruto grinned—reached underneath her shirt, grasping her round and heavy breasts. "I'll be quick, I promise," he said.

Tsunade paused for a moment, biting back a second man. Naruto continued to play with her tits.

"Alright, I guess-"

An intercom on her desk buzzed. A voice, Shizune's, crackled through the speaker. _"Um, Tsunade-sama, I have a new batch of things you need to look at it…"_

Tsunade sighed.

She pressed a button beside the intercom. "Go ahead and bring them in," she spoke into a small microphone.

 _"_ _Yes, Tsunade-sama."_

"Sorry," Tsunade said, looking at Naruto. Grabbing the collar of his shirt, she pulled him down and planted a kiss on his lips. Then, she waved him off.

Naruto sighed.

* * *

It was hopeless, and it went beyond just those two scenarios.

For over a week, he'd been continuously getting cock blocked.

Most men would _love_ a quickie. Yet Naruto was not most men. He had an obscene amount of stamina, and the kind of potent lust that couldn't be sated with a few minutes spent buried inside a hot and wet pussy.

He needed _more_. He couldn't just fuck a woman, he had to _conquer_ one. If they weren't twitching, sore, and pumped full of his seed, Naruto felt as if he were doing something wrong. On top of that, his body simply would accept nothing less.

Naruto was by no means a patient man. He was headstrong, proud, and reckless at best. More than anything in the world, he _wanted_ to sleep with Tsunade or Sakura. He wanted to fuck them, to conquer them, to give that monster within him some sustienance.

Yet… it wasn't as if he could _force_ them to do it. And he couldn't magically make all of their work vanish. He was most definitely stuck between a rock and a hard place.

Left with nothing else to do, Naruto did the only thing he could do.

He went home.

And cranked it again.

With a roar he came, shooting his enormous load into a rag he kept handy. Panting, red-faced, he slumped.

His cock was still hard, harder than he'd ever seen it. In order to get off, he'd been imagining all sorts of vivid things—the feeling of Tsunade's tits wrapped around his dick, the sight of Sakura moaning beneath him, Tsunade hovering above him, his cock about to enter her…

Needless to say, just because he orgasmed didn't mean that those images faded away. If anything, they only strengthened in his head.

"Fuck!" Naruto swore, standing up. He tossed the cum soaked rag into the sink of his bathroom, hiked up his shorts, then stomped out into the main room.

He turned in a circle, distraught. Sakura, Tsunade— _'Please, let one of them show up.'_ He wanted to be surprised with some pussy. He wanted a threesome. _'Something, anything, please!'_

Naruto waited, and waited, but nothing happened.

He sighed.

Falling down onto his sofa, he ran his hands through his hair.

What was he supposed to do?

He prayed, he prayed, he prayed—

 _'_ _Please,'_ Naruto thought. _'Please-'_

There was a knock at the door.

He jumped up, and fast as he could, made for the door. He was there in about a second, before the person at the door could even knock twice. Despite the fact that he was wearing only a pair of shorts, no shirt, he yanked open the door.

Naruto was expecting pink, or blonde, or maybe both, but what he got instead was—

Two white eyes staring at him, half in shock.

Hinata looked him up and down, face red as red could be. Her mouth was open to say something, but the words wouldn't come out.

"Na- Naruto-kun," she managed to get out.

Naruto found it exceedingly difficult to conceal his disappointment, but he managed.

"Hinata! Hey!" he said, putting an arm up against the door frame. "What's up?"

Hinata bit her lip. Naruto found himself baffled by just how _cute_ that simple action was.

"I was wondering, um- I was wondering if…" She swallowed. "You've seemed rather down the past few days, Na- Naruto-kun. I was wondering if you wanted to come and visit Kurenai and the baby with me… may- maybe that'll cheer you up a little."

Naruto stared at her for a long moment. Her face steadily turned redder and redder, and it was a surprise to him that she didn't start steaming out of the ears after a while.

He thought it over.

There were two options, really: sit here and crank it a few more times, or go on this little trip with Hinata. Who knew? Maybe it would distract him, even if just a little.

"Sure," Naruto said at long last, flashing Hinata a grin. "Let me just hop in the shower real quick, alright?"

Her face turned red—perhaps at the thought of him being even more bare than he already was.

"Al- alright. May I come in?"

"Sure. Make yourself at home."

Naruto stepped to the side, and Hinata quietly walked in. She looked around, awe struck at the feeling of being inside of Naruto's home.

"Like I said, I'll be in the shower. I won't take long, I promise!"

Naruto grinned at her, then sped off. After grabbing a change of clothes from his room, he disappeared inside the bathroom. Hinata heard the water kick on a moment later.

Gingerly, she sat down on his couch. Hands folded on her lap, Hinata looked about, just trying to _imagine_ the kinds of things that Naruto got up to in this place.

(Little did she know that she was sitting in the exact spot that Naruto had sat in when Tsunade had ridden him a little over a week ago.)

Hinata swallowed.

What an odd thought. To think that _Naruto-kun_ of all people was just a few meters away, totally naked. Separated only by a thin wall, a thin wall that was, obviously, no match for her Byakugan.

 _'_ _No, Hinata,'_ she thought, face flaming. _'You can't peep on him!'_

Not that she'd never done it a little before, though he'd always had clothes him. Plus that had been when she was younger, pubescent, and desperately obsessed with him.

…

Okay, maybe she was still a little obsessed with him. But not as much as she used to be, that much was for sure.

Hinata drummed a pattern on her leg. She wiggled slightly, clearing her throat. It was a battle to stop her fingers from forming that _easy_ hand seal, that oh so easy hand seal that would activate her Byakugan and allow her to see heaven.

She was tempted…

… oh so tempted…

… _so_ tempted.

 _'_ _Just a peek,'_ she thought, unable to help herself. _'I'll get just a glimpse, then turn it back off.'_

Hinata formed the hand seal.

 _'_ _Byakugan!'_ she thought.

* * *

Naruto jumped when he heard what sounded like a shrill shriek.

He jumped out of the shower, threw a towel around his waist, and sped into the hallway. Still soaking wet, he swept into the living room.

"Hinata!" Naruto said, looking at her. "Is everything okay?"

She was shaking, red-faced. He didn't notice, but if he'd taken the care to follow her line of sight, she was staring squarely at his crotch.

"I-I-I-I'm fine…" she got out. Hinata looked away, still shaking.

Naruto blinked.

"Uh… okay," he said. "I guess I'll go finish up then."

He went back to the bathroom, taking off the towel and slipping back into the still running shower.

 _'_ _I wonder what that was about,'_ he thought, grabbing a bottle of shampoo.

* * *

Once he was showered and toweled off, he changed into a new pair of clothes. Feeling all squeaky and clean, Naruto strode back into the living room, grinning from ear to ear.

Hinata seemed to have calmed down somewhat, but she flinched a little when he stepped into the room.

"You ready?" he asked, slipping into a pair of shoes.

"Ye- yeah," Hinata said, standing on shaky legs. "Let's- let's go. I-I'll lead the way."

"No problem," said Naruto.

They went out of his apartment, and he made sure to lock it behind him. Hinata in front, the two of them made their way out of the complex, coming to a stop on the street in front of it.

Naruto grinned. "Ready?"

"Y-yeah." Hinata rubbed her arm.

The two disappeared in twin flickers.

When they reappeared, it was in front of a small townhouse.

It was a rather quaint place. The front was as uniform as the rest of the street, but just behind the window, one could see blossoming flowers. The curtains were a lovely shade of purple, and inside of the house, Naruto could see Kurenai playing with her child.

He couldn't help but grin.

Hinata made for the door and Naruto followed her—gently, Hinata knocked.

They heard footsteps; for a brief moment, Naruto could see Kurenai peering through the window at them. The smile that appeared on her face was breathtaking, and not five seconds later the door swung open.

Kurenai yanked Hinata into a fierce hug, the kind that could break a rib or three. "Oh! It's been so long!"

She let Hinata go after a moment and the young Hyuga moved to the side, wheezing. Kurenai turned her attention to Naruto, who looked at her, sheepish.

"Hey, Kurenai-sensei. How've you-"

She pulled him into a hug as well, and Naruto saw stars. Kurenai was a small, unassuming woman, but she was a hell of a lot stronger than she looked. Naruto grimaced.

Yet at the same time, he felt something else.

Kurenai was beautiful, that was for sure. He could feel her ample bosom smushed against his chest. He looked down, and her long, long legs peeked out from underneath the dress she wore.

To say she was sexy was an understatement. Kurenai certainly fit the bill of the terminology Naruto had seen in a few porn magazines: _M.I.L.F._

Naruto swallowed. As Kurenai let him go, she cast him a broad smile that made his heart beat just a little bit quicker.

"Do you two want some tea?" she asked, beckoning them inside.

"I'd love some," Naruto said, grinning. Hinata nodded.

The two sat down on the couch; just a foot in front of them was little Mirai, who was happily shaking a baby rattle. She was running back and forth, smiling from ear to ear, brown hair combed and framing her face.

Kurenai had already brewed a pot for herself, but there was plenty to go around. She came back into the room with a tray, smiling as Mirai ran up and hugged her around the leg, still waving the baby rattle around.

"She's still playing with that thing?" Hinata asked, giggling slightly.

Kurenai nodded. "She loves it," Kurenai said, setting the tray down on the table. Pouring each of them a mug, she handed one to Naruto, then to Hinata, then grasped one for herself, sitting down beside Hinata on the couch.

"How've you been, Kurenai-sensei?" Naruto asked. He tried not to glance over at her _too_ much, though it was hard. From where he was sitting, he could see the swell of her curves, the plumpness of her lips.

 _'_ _I'm just horny,'_ he thought. _'Calm the fuck down.'_

It was hard. But he managed to keep himself from the worst possibility—getting a boner.

With his size, let's just say that it was a little hard to simply 'tuck it away'.

"I've been great, Naruto," Kurenai said. "Mirai's been so well behaved lately… I've even gotten back into a decent sleeping schedule." She winked, laughing a little jokingly, but both of them knew that she wasn't joking.

Mirai had been a little devil when she'd been a baby—crying all the time, keeping Kurenai up until the late hours. Naruto had always wanted to become a Dad at some people, but really, seeing Kurenai with Mirai had made him a _little_ wary. He'd still be a parent, yes, but he knew that it wouldn't be all fun and games.

Naruto smiled. "That's awesome to hear," he said, genuinely, taking a sip from his mug of tea.

Hinata couldn't help but smile as well. "It- it really shows," she said. "You- you look g-great, Kurenai-sensei."

"Oh, how you flatter me, Hinata." Kurenai grinned. "I'm not quite as pretty as you, but I manage."

Her eyes darted from Hinata to Naruto for a moment, then back. Hinata's face reddened.

"O-oh, stop…" Hinata mumbled, shrinking back.

Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"I've been meaning to ask ya, Kurenai-sensei. When do you think you'll be going out on missions?"

Kurenai smiled, but it was a sad one.

"Not anytime soon, I don't think," she said. "Being a mother is a full time job, after all."

"Oh, right. I forgot you-" He paused. "Have you thought about getting a babysitter or anything like that?"

"I've thought about it…" Kurenai drifted off, the woman staring at Mirai, who was running in circles in front of them. "But I don't think Mirai's ready to be separated from me just yet."

Hinata bit her lip. Naruto shrugged.

"I guess you're right," he said, leaning back.

Hinata coughed. "I d-do want to say that… you know… whenever you think _Mirai's_ ready… I'd be more than happy to b-babysit her, Kurenai-sensei."

Kurenai smiled. Naruto couldn't help but note that it looked a little forced—just a little.

"I'll keep that in mind, Hinata," said Kurenai.

They talked for awhile stuff, mostly about menial stuff. The weather, what the other members of the Konoha Twelve were up to, that sort of thing. Naruto neglected to chip in what _he'd_ been up to lately.

Really, it was a nice time. Naruto enjoyed himself.

However, the original intent had been to distract himself from his lust. And, well, things hadn't exactly gone to plan…

… all he'd done was focus it on someone else.

 _Tap, tap, tap._

The three of them looked toward the window, where a bird sat, perched just on the other side of the glass, gently tapping on it.

It had a scroll clutched in its mouth—Hinata recognized the symbol. She stood up, opened the window, and retrieved the scroll. Giving the bird a gently rub on the head, it took off a moment later.

Hinata closed the window, then opened the scroll.

"I-I'm sorry," she said after a moment, turning to Kurenai. "I've got to go. Otou-san has requested my presence."

"Ah, don't worry about it," Kurenai said. "I'm sure we'll see each other again soon. Are you leaving too, Naruto?"

Naruto thought about it, just for a moment.

"Nah. I can hang out for a little while longer," he said. "Cya, Hinata!"

"Bye, Kurenai-sensei. Go- goodbye, Naruto-kun. Goodbye, Mirai!"

Hinata left after her goodbyes, and the room grew quiet. Aside from Mirai waving around that baby rattle, of course.

Kurenai stood up. She moved toward Mirai, bending over to fix her hair, which had gotten messy from all that running around.

Naruto swallowed.

He wanted to say that he was a gentleman, but really, he wasn't. He stared, without shame.

It wasn't as if he could _see_ anything… well… private. It was just the way she was bent over, her dress riding up slightly, her thighs peeking out. Her legs so long and endless. Damn, was she sexy.

He blinked, feeling his 'soldier' begin to rise. Ever so slightly. But slightly for someone like him caused a rather significant bulge to appear, one that he tried to hide, and he… somewhat succeeded.

Kurenai straightened up after a moment, and even she looked a little red. She wasn't used to visitors, it seemed. Bending over in front of a young, virile male wasn't exactly the best thing she could do.

"Did you want some more tea?" she asked, turning toward him.

Naruto blinked. He shifted his legs, but even still, there was a little bit of his bulge still visible. Kurenai glanced down, then back up, and her cheeks grew redder still.

"... no… I think I'm gonna go," Naruto said. "You know, I've got some stuff to go do. It was great to see you, though!"

"You as well," Kurenai said. "You should come over more often, Naruto."

He swallowed. "Well, I mean, sure, I guess. I could come over for dinner sometime… if you're okay with that?"

"That sounds great to me. How about Wednesday?"

Naruto stood up. "Uh, yeah, sure. Wednesday."

She made to hug him again, and Naruto tensed slightly. It was the same hug as before—warm, friendly. Yet all he could imagine was… things he definitely shouldn't be imagining about _Kurenai_ of all people.

Kurenai pulled back. "See you then," she said, smiling in that motherly way of hers.

His heartbeat rapidly. "Yup!"

He couldn't leave any faster if he wanted to.

* * *

If anything, he only felt worse. No Tsunade to fuck, no Sakura to pound into submission. And now, there was _another_ woman stuck in his head—Kurenai. All Naruto could think about was those three, and the things he wanted to do to them. He was a ball of lust, and it seemed like he wasn't going to get relief any time soon. He'd have to resign himself to go to bed that night… unfulfilled.

He made his way back to his apartment, head down, his gait uninspired.

Unlocking the door, he pushed it open.

…

…

…

 _Temari_ smirked at him from the couch, nude as the day she was born.

He gawked at her.

She stared coolly back at him, still smirking.

"Close the door," she said.

He did that, but it wasn't consciously. Naruto heard the door shut behind him, barely aware that he'd done it himself.

Naruto stepped forward, and yes, he was definitely sporting an _enormous_ erection right about now. Temari's nude body could do that to any man.

Temari's smirk widened as he continued to gawk.

"What are you waiting for, Naruto?" she said, looking at him. "Take your fucking pants off."


End file.
